


Thunderchild

by Daphnean



Series: For the Birds [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Jongdae is tasked with stealing a most valuable treasure in order to save his best friend's life.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Songbird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8102626/chapters/18568717). Please read that before this piece, as this one spoils a great deal of the plot and mystery even within the first chapter.

Jongdae was to face his death hungry, which seemed oddly fitting with the knowledge so many of his thefts over the years had been food. It was only recently he had the luxury to steal petty things; Jongdae goaded on by Lu Han’s insistence he really could steal the breath from a man’s chest. Just two nights prior they were under the blanket of the night sky, the backs of their shirts soaked with dew as they went over his plan, counting their spoils before they even held them in their hands.

Normally reticent, Jongdae now would readily admit he’d not felt as confident as he had been with previous thefts. While he’d stolen more valuable things in the past, never had he gone for something as frivolous as the newest courtesan’s undergarments. Any jewels or gold he had stolen before hadn’t even been kept, traded off for food or any other matter of necessity; but this was to be a trophy, a piece of silken pride he could show to the other street occupants with glory. If Jongdae had been the sort to believe in a deity, he’d be certain there was some sort of lesson here in the stone and mortar that made up his prison.

In the windowless cell, it was hard to tell the passing of time, unless the guards here held the same hours a shift as the ones he had watched outside of the estate a week prior. It had felt like nearly a whole day, and yet the men had not moved from their posts, save to eat the rice and drink brought to them by a servant some time ago.

Finally, a figure stood before the door to the cell, expression just as sleepy as it had been at his capture. Jongdae bristled at his arrival; he wasn’t going to be fooled again as the man entered his cell and asked him, rather politely, to stand and follow him to the emperor’s chambers.

Even now, the man named Yixing seemed so unnervingly placid; a lake filled with cobras, as Jongdae well knew. There was strength there, beneath his dimpled smile that had held Jongdae down even as he had fought with adrenaline pushing him desperately towards freedom, pale blue silk panties in his right hand. Never had his capture felt more inescapable.

Emperor Wang did not stand from his seat at the end of the room and looked neither bored nor angry. Part of Jongdae’s gift, as Lu Han called it, was his ability to read people and their most intimate and faint expressions. This presentation was made to encompass power, as if he was stone and carved into the seat; unmovable. Jongdae saw enough, the rolling back of his shoulders in his gold and crimson robes and how he straightened his neck like the ruffled feathers of a bird. There was anger there; indignation. It almost made him smile.

“Thunderchild,” the emperor’s voice lilted with sing-song intonation as he spoke, “it seems the storm has ended.”

Jongdae did smile then, felt the corners of his cat-like lips curling further upwards; he could also play little games. “I never cared for the title anyways.”

The emperor continued, “He strikes like lightning, stealing what you value most before you even hear the thunder…only a fool wouldn’t enjoy the power there, the glory.”

“Glory didn’t keep me fed. Foolish nobles did.” Looking beside him, he noted Yixing still held the same expression, so pleasant and yet distant. It was if he wasn’t even listening at all. Irritation simmered beneath Jongdae’s skin. “Shame most people don’t protect their gold as well as you do your harem.”

Now the cracks were growing wider, Emperor Wang’s nostrils flaring as he crossed his arms. “Your venom tongue is not aiding you in begging for mercy.”

Jongdae snorted. “As if you have any.”

It felt too satisfying for the man in front of him to stand; the full glory of his colorful robes spreading like a peacock’s fanning tail feathers, a show of his presence. “Boy, you test-”

“I expected death the moment you apprehended me, Wang.” Jongdae interrupted the man with no title, a further insult. “What good would my pleasantries do me?”

The wind out of his kite, the emperor fell slightly from his tense stance, instead letting his brows bunch tighter. “You do not fear death?”

“I’ve been meeting death in alleyways for fifteen years.” Jongdae shrugged as best he could with the heavy chains around his neck and wrists. “It’s about time I caved in to his charms.”

“I figured someone like you wouldn’t have much concern for your own life.” The emperor sat, tone once again a lie, a false calm. “But everyone has their loyalties.”

Movement in the corner of the room made Jongdae’s attention shift, and the realization stunned him like a fall into an icy lake. Lu Han’s doe eyes looked even wider with fear as he was brought forward by two guards. Jongdae was now the sinking kite, and the emperor held the strings.

“A lover, perhaps.” The emperor was high on power, leaning back in his seat with a pleased smile at the corner of his mouth. “Or just someone foolish enough to befriend you?”

Jongdae felt like words were ash on his tongue, bitter and stuck to his lips as he tried to speak. “A brother. A friend…”

“It really doesn’t matter, I suppose.” He could feel it, how Emperor Wang was making pregnant pauses in his speeches to allow in Jongdae’s pleas for mercy.

Jongdae felt the hollow of his stomach burning in shame as he was willing to give him every beautiful turn of phrase he had in him if it would spare Lu Han’s life. Shame brought his chin to his chest. “What do I need to say or do for you to save him?”

“Chen.” Lu Han always used the name he had given him when they were only boys, when he claimed Jongdae was just as much a child of his country as he was as a native, even if both of their families didn’t want them. “Don’t-”

“Ah.” Heady satisfaction rolled off of the emperor like thick cologne. “That’s a good question, boy. And luckily, I have the answer. I need you to steal something for me, Thunderchild. Something far more precious than gems or gold.”

Curiosity burned in him, along with the thirst of challenge, even as his thoughts were still with his captive friend. “What could be so valuable that you can’t already buy or take for yourself?”

“Quick enough to the chase, I see.” The emperor stood again, this time much slower, robes billowing as he stepped down from the platform towards his prisoners. “I need you to steal a songbird.”

“A songbird.” Jongdae’s tone was skeptical, judging.

Emperor Wang laughed. “Not a real bird mind you, but a man. Or a god. I do not really care which he is. What I do care about is the sway he has over Emperor Oh and his court.”

Jongdae thought of their southern neighbors, and how he, like everyone else in their country, knew of the failed trade negotiations between the two nations. The last attempt the emperor had made to sway the other ruler had been at a grand affair in the other country, Jongdae’s homeland.

“I even have a plan, boy.” He had moved closer, just a few steps of distance between them. “You bring me the songbird, fake his death. They’ll believe then the sudden passing of Emperor Oh and the man’s captors are caused by his powers, his wrath, and not by my assassins already entrenched within his own guard.”

It all began to settle into place, silt along the riverbed, in Jongdae’s mind. “And his son, thrust into leading the country so soon, will hardly want to go to war with you.”

“They compare you to lightning for a reason.” The emperor looked pleased at his understanding, a rare moment of almost pride. “So the deal is a life for a life. A god for your friend. It seems like a bargain.”

Jongdae had to force all of his joy to the center of his chest, fight the smile stretching his cheeks. If the emperor thought he would just quietly cross the border and do his bidding, he really was as foolish as his people believed him to be. As soon as he was freed, he could find a way back into the palace grounds and free Lu Han as well, the two of them perhaps going to the west to find a new place to settle and make into an almost home.

“It is a deal too good to-” Jongdae began, but was interrupted.

“Save your agreements. Yixing will accompany you. If anyone can keep you leashed, dog, it is the man who tamed you in the first place.” The emperor returned to his throne, not allowing Jongdae to see the smirk he most certainly had on his face.

The man in question still held that dreamy, lost expression that gave away nothing, only a slight twinkle in his eyes as the light caught them. Jongdae felt the hope that had bloomed in his ribcage wither just as quickly as it had grown. He would try his damnedest, but he knew that Yixing was far more than just a sleepy guard.

His hands were bound, literally and physically, but in the end, at least he would be able to spare Lu Han. Sighing, he lifted his head again, watching as the emperor sat back in his throne.

“For Lu Han’s life…I will bring you the songbird.” Jongdae kept what little pride he had left in his voice, looking to his friend to give him the smallest bit of hope that they’d both make it out of this together.

He ignored the emperor, and took in Lu Han’s grateful smile instead.


	2. Two

The sun was still tall in the sky when they reached the border between the nations. Jongdae had not been this close to the wall since he was a small boy, thrown over by his mother for whatever reason she decided not to keep him. He’d long since stopped dreaming of good reasons for his abandonment and just accepted that he would never know.

Only Yixing and himself were traveling to their destination in a move surprising to Jongdae. He’d been even more taken aback when the soldier had removed his chains once they left the estate.

“We’ll make better time with you unbound. Besides, I hardly imagine you running off knowing what would happen to your friend.” Yixing met his walking pace and gave him a faint smile, before turning to face their path again.

He had been a silent companion, even if Jongdae could still feel his ever watchful gaze if he took a few steps ahead or hesitated at a patch of loose earth. The only moment he revealed anything to Jongdae at all was when they stepped through the border gates. He looked back then; to the palace, to his home, Jongdae didn’t know, but his expression almost seemed sad.

Brows tight in confusion, Jongdae almost moved to speak, but Yixing shook his head, nodding towards the path ahead.

That night when they made camp, Jongdae took a bite of dried meat and looked up at the stars. Lu Han had always hated how the constellations were named and shaped, so they created their own. From here, during this season, he could make out the wolf they used to howl to; the dumpling cluster.

All thoughts of escape had left him now, knowing Lu Han’s fate were he to anger Yixing. Instead he busied himself with what awaited him in a week’s travel time. He was to capture one of the most guarded treasures in all of the six nations.

“Your thoughts are a third guest with us tonight.” Yixing had finished drinking from a water skin, turning to face him. “Are you still pouting or will you share your contemplation?”

Jongdae again wanted to smart back at his guard, but at this point, in all of his pondering, the other man proved to be a possible asset in his plans. And while Jongdae fought for his friend, it could be just as likely that Yixing had his hands bound as well.

“I wish I knew more of our task. The information provided by the intelligence within the palace was surprisingly useless.” Jongdae took a bit of dried fruit this time.

Yixing raised a brow. “You insult the highest network of spies the emperor could buy?”

“If they’ve earned it, yes.” Jongdae chuckled briefly, voice soft as he continued to stew with his thoughts. “They think only of the route of escape, not of the actual logistics. They found the path with the least guards, the most efficient way to the gates, but what are the guard’s schedules? At any time of night could be a shift change and we could have twice the swords to overcome all because someone couldn’t record a couple of timelines throughout their planned path. Not to mention all of us walking out of the gates with little apprehension is highly unlikely.”

His guard smiled, dimpling. Jongdae had a feeling that the man was impressed. “So we will need some more finesse. I have no doubts you shall sharpen the concept of our theft till it is a blade that could cut a leaf in water.”

Jongdae didn’t take the ego stroking, not this time. “If I were as clever as you suggest, I wouldn’t be here in the first place. I’d be on the roof of the Black Pearl with Lu Han, triumphant and not afraid for us both.”

“You admit this so readily.” Yixing added a few more sticks to their fire, shadows strengthening the sharp outlines of his features.

Laying back, Jongdae closed his eyes. “What good is pride here? All I can do is throw all of myself into my task and…hope for the best. I don’t care what others think. All I can hope is Lu Han can hold on. Just because he’s alive, doesn’t mean the emperor will treat him even remotely well.”

Yixing sighed. “We will continue at dawn. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can refine our plans and return.”

Opening his eyes, Jongdae began to speak, only to be interrupted.

“Sleep, I shall take watch.”

He frowned, turning onto his side, pulling his blanket over him. “And when will you sleep?”

Yixing did not answer. Finally irritated enough, Jongdae huffed and closed his eyes, sleep finding him quicker than he realized.

\--

Their journey continued. Never once did Jongdae take watch. While the added precaution made sense with his history as a thief, he wondered when Yixing found any rest. Each morning when Jongdae woke, the other man was already awake, usually preparing a quick meal over the fire or paying for their room were they lucky enough to find a village with one to spare.

Arriving at the royal capital could have come with much fanfare, but Jongdae was long past being impressed with palaces. Like a bird, once all the feathers were plucked, they all looked the same. Rather than focus on the ornate architecture, the elaborate gardening around the estate, his attention was on the flow of soldiers leaving their barracks, the carts loaded with supplies arriving near the kitchens.

“As I said before, we have friends here. That’s probably too strong of word. Men after the same cause might be better.” Yixing didn’t approach the front gates, but followed alongside the carts. Jongdae watched as one filled with pheasants passed by, feathers twisting in the air before dusting the ground by their feet.

Jongdae ran a hand through his hair. “Allies then?”

“If they prove to be any use at all.” Yixing cut past the merchants with their wares, a very large woman with two baskets of eggs cradled towards her body, and stopped in front a man with sharp, almond-shaped eyes. “Minseok, my old friend. It has been too long.”

The man lowered his parchment and gave a bright, crooked sort of smile. He brought a hand up and gave a firm pat to the taller man’s shoulder. “Well, Lay. It’s been too long. And this must be your cousin, Jongdae, yes?”

“We travelled all night.” Yixing lied almost as well as he caught errant thieves. “I know you’d like to catch up, but perhaps a good bit of rest would help us more in the coming days as we have a lot to learn.”

Minseok handed his paperwork to a man beside him. “Of course, of course. Follow me, gentlemen.”

The kitchen was alight with clatter and noise. Spices overwhelmed his senses, filling his nose and mouth. It was an easy place to get lost, to see people leaning close for the daily gossip. There was no better place for Jongdae to blend in and simultaneously gather resources for their plans.

“Oh, I do hope you have room in your kitchen staff.” Jongdae stepped a bit closer towards Minseok, lying just as smoothly as Yixing had before. “Emperor Wang always enjoyed the way I made dumplings.”

Their contact’s expression remained pleasant. “You’re in luck, although you won’t be cooking just yet. Delivery and preparation has an opening though.”

“Starting from the bottom again.” Jongdae sighed in faux exasperation. “I’ve gotten good at climbing ladders.”

When they entered an even louder hallway, where a stream of servants made their way towards their quarters, Minseok took a sharp left. Here the conversation was an echo behind them, the narrow passage leading to a small storeroom. It was a fairly tight fit, Yixing and Jongdae brushing shoulders.

“I suppose real introductions are in order.” Minseok’s agreeable demeanor from before was instead shrewd, and by the tension in his posture, irritated. “Yixing. Thundechild. I’m Xiumin and I expected you hours ago.”

Yixing didn’t seem fazed by the accusation and shrugged. “We were enjoying the journey.”

“I’m not here for your witty retorts; I’m here to throw this mess to you both to clean up.” Xiumin crossed his arms. “Yixing will be working beside me in acquisitions, playing my translator for imports, while you, in fact, will be in the kitchens. Baekhyun will be training you, but he isn’t one of us so keep your mouth shut.”

Jongdae bristled, annoyed by the excessive instruction. “I’m not the one who gets thrown off when a portion of my plan arrives a couple hours late.”

“And I didn’t get caught stealing undergarments.” Xiumin’s tone was icy, but his gaze slightly thawed with amusement. “You want me to be impressed? Then you find any way to get one of us in as a guard to the songbird because that’s the only way I’m going to see you as anything of an asset, thief.”

Silence sat bitterly on Jongdae’s tongue.

The smaller man outlined their duties and their identities, as well as informed them of when the first meeting would come to be. There was never a full meeting of all those involved, too risky, but there was a representative of each division of men that spoke for them instead in their weekly meeting. Each event was on a different day, held at a different location, and even at varying times. Jongdae seemed surprised by the amount of effort at first, but it was only as Xiumin continued that he realized things were more dire than he had realized.

So focused on his concern for Lu Han, the pressure placed on him by this task, Jongdae hadn’t seen just how integral not raising suspicion was to Xiumin and his men. This could lead the death of every conspirator or worse. The underlying threat of war, were Emperor Wang’s intentions revealed, weighed heavy on their contact’s shoulders. Only now could Jongdae see it, dark like the circles under his eyes. His earlier annoyance with the smaller man lessened, if only slightly.

His mind was a beehive, as he lay down to rest, staring at the empty cot beside his own. Before this moment Jongdae’s goal and world had seemed so small and now he was the one shrinking while what was expected of him grew larger. He was surprised when sleep claimed him, used to Yixing’s eyes on his back and the sound of the fire, but he supposed his thoughts crackled just the same.


	3. Three

While Baekhyun hadn’t been an initial part of Jongdae’s plan, the man was proving to be useful from the start. Chatty, overly trusting, and a jack of all trades amongst the kitchen staff, the servant was a plethora of resources to be tapped out. By the time they washed dishes together at the end of the day, Jongdae already had more information that he could use than through all of the letters combined from the emperor’s spies. Although after cleaning the rice and now dishes, his hands were likely to be permanently pruned.

“Sorry that today got a little tedious.” Baekhyun moved his hands as he washed without even looking down into the water, keeping his attention on Jongdae’s face. “Washing the rice usually is.”

Jongdae was very whiney, and aware of this fault, but in this case it proved to be endearing as well as disarming to anyone who might have their suspicions about him. “I’ve seen dates with less wrinkles. My poor hands.”

Baekhyun grinned. “Don’t worry. Tomorrow will be much more interesting. You haven’t seen much of the palace, but tomorrow we deliver dinner to Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae tilted his head.

“Ah, most people don’t call him that. I usually don’t use his name unless I’m visiting with Yifan. People and their superstitions, well…not that I’m one to talk, but that’s the songbird’s name.” Baekhyun placed his clean dish with the others to dry.

Jongdae wanted to laugh. Sometimes when he felt the universe was cruel and unforgiving, he harvested luck in abundance. “We actually get to see the songbird? I’ve heard only stories…”

“God or spirit or man, he still has to eat.” Starting on a new dish, this one caked with sauce, causing his brows to furrow as he scrubbed, Baekhyun actually watched his hands. “You missed hearing him sing at the banquet. He usually doesn’t perform much unless the emperor makes him.”

“Already I have so many stories to send to my grandmother. She’ll never believe it.” Jongdae put his own plate with the others to dry.

Baekhyun smiled over at him again. “Just make sure to tell her how lovely your friend Baekhyun is too? Please? Old women adore me and I want to make a good impression.”

Surprised, Jongdae genuinely laughed, a little sad that he had no one to really write to. Maybe someday he could share the story with Lu Han. “I’ll make sure she knows.”

\--

Some of his earlier misgivings with the lack of information on the songbird were washed away the moment he and Baekhyun approached the menagerie. The only time he had seen more soldiers present was with the emperor himself. Even he and Baekhyun were searched, as was the tray of food, before they were allowed into the servant’s entrance.

Past the beaded curtains there was a beautiful, gilded cage. Beyond that was a paradise of trees and flowers teeming with birds. Jongdae, usually not brought to wonder, stopped in awe briefly as he took it in. Baekhyun was absolutely beaming beside him, nudging him with his elbow.

“Pretty, right?”

Jongdae nodded, finally turning his attention towards the enclosure. “And there’s still more to see.”

Baekhyun lead the way forward, holding the tray, giving Jongdae time to observe. Inside the menagerie area itself there seemed to be just one guard. Towering and stern of face, Jongdae immediately felt intimidated; until he saw the small carving he was working on. While he couldn’t make out the shape at first, he could see behind him and inside the cage where there were wooden figures of birds.

So the guard was fond, then? Whether this was helpful for a hindrance yet, Jongdae did not know.

Baekhyun approached the man first, posture relaxed with familiarity. “Hello Yifan. What are you working on today?”

“I’ve been trying to make a duck. But the feet are a little trickier.” Yifan looked up, expression immediately softened by his smile. “Someone new?”

Jongdae bowed his head. “Baekhyun’s been training me. I’m Jongdae.”

“Still have ears, then?” Yifan’s smile revealed more of his gums with his amusement.

Baekhyun balked. “Hey!”

The friendly prodding was cute. It reminded him a great deal of Lu Han, both heartwarming and also sobering. He couldn’t lose sight of what was important. “I’m managing.”

Yifan only half-heartedly searched the tray again, before moving to allow them closer to the cage. “Best of luck to you.”

“See if I share sweets with either of you.” Baekhyun grumbled, moving towards the small slat where it seemed food could be slid in. “Hello Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae knew from years of thieving from the wealthy that looks and value could often be deceiving. The songbird was handsome, round eyes and full lips, but he still did not look like something worth an emperor’s life or the fate of two kingdoms.

The songbird bowed his head, walking towards the tray. Jongdae watched as a golden chain around his ankle, tethered to the center of the enclosure, skipped and grazed across the floor, tinkling with his movements. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun really could befriend anyone, Jongdae realized. It was very clear that Kyungsoo was kind, but hardly open to anyone. Yet Baekhyun had seemingly endeared himself to the songbird too. That didn’t stop the imprisoned man (or whatever he was) from watching Jongdae carefully, all of his walls up around him.

“I snuck you an extra piece of meat.” Baekhyun brushed at some sauce that had gotten on his sleeve, frowning at it as he licked his thumb and wiped at more furiously. “Don’t mind Jongdae. He can’t even handle pruned hands doing dishes. He’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Jongdae crossed his arms. “It was my first day and you were trying to drown me in rice water.”

“You want sleepy village work, you live in a sleepy village. You want the palace; you have to work for it.” Baekhyun countered, turning his attention back to the songbird. “So eat up.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, expression slightly softer. “Thank you again. I will.”

Baekhyun turned and lead them out, offering to meet Yifan for tea tomorrow. Jongdae stayed close beside him. Already he had so much to sift through and process before deciding what of his new knowledge was important to their plans.

The other servant must have taken his silence as something else, bumping their hips. “You’re quiet. It’s…a lot to take in, yes?”

They were searched again by the guards as they exited. “I expected…well, maybe I don’t know what I thought I’d see…but that wasn’t it.”

“I’m not surprised. I may work the mill for rumors, but even I hear things that make me wonder if others see the same man I do.” Baekhyun moved a few paces ahead of him, turning to face him as he walked backwards down the hall. “He’s very quiet and gentle. Never makes much mess or fuss, but his eyes…He’s always looking for a way out.”

Jongdae could identify with that. He may have been free most of his life, but there was a prison to poverty that he’d never been able to escape, even now. “At least our cages don’t have bars.”

His thoughts went to Lu Han, again, to where his best friend was likely caged too; not with pretty birds or even a cot, but with his hopes on Jongdae freeing him. Trading one prisoner for another didn’t settle well in his belly or his heart, but focusing on Baekhyun’s humming placated the confusion in him for a little while. Eventually he joined along.

\--

It was only as the first few weeks passed by that Jongdae began to really understand just why this heist was far more challenging than anything he’d dealt with before. Normally, he’d only need a few hours, a day at most, to observe his targets before he snuck in for his prize. With so many soldiers and guards to track and observe, all while averting suspicion from Baekhyun’s nosy nature, Jongdae was still fairly early on in his planning process.

The ire of his coconspirators wasn’t helping. Irritated and impatient, at every meeting where he told them what little he’d put together, he was thanked with low mutters of his incompetence. Their last meeting in particular had sparked unpleasantly, one of the men who rarely made it out to their gatherings blowing up in his face. Minseok had been able to settle him, but Jongdae left as soon as he was free to.

Hands shaking, Jongdae sat just outside of the kitchen and looked at the stars. He knew Lu Han couldn’t see them, but knowing they shared that same blanket of black above them made him feel a little less alone. He had never been apart from his friend this long, not even when he was first thrown over the wall and had no idea how to find his own food, his own footing in the undercurrent of the homeless. Lu Han had shared his rice with him, his blankets, and his laughter. Jongdae’s life felt a little bit like a hollow log without it.

He caught sound before movement, heard the door close and felt someone sit beside him. Yixing always smelled a bit like cloves, even if he didn’t spend as much time in the kitchens. Jongdae let his head rest back against the wall and didn’t greet him. He didn’t have the strength for that yet.

“Well that was unpleasant.” Yixing’s voice was soft, barely louder than the cricket songs.

Jongdae snorted. “I’ve never stolen a person before. Let alone something as…I stole jewelry, food, money…not something like this.”

“Your reputation didn’t aid you. I’d heard the stories.” Jongdae heard the man shift, felt their shoulders brush. “Most of these men just want to return home. Their children, their families are growing up while they can’t even send word that they are well.”

“I’m aware. Knowing what all I have on my back isn’t able to make me move faster. If I do, I risk dropping everything to the ground in a messy heap, hands red and war blazing to life.”

Yixing hummed in acknowledgement. Jongdae looked over at him, saw that he had taken a few strands of grass and was now braiding them together. For a moment, the music of the night was all that moved between them, but finally the man spoke again.

“My place lets me see more than they can. We’re all a blade of grass. Strong enough until plucked, displaced. Only when we are brought together can we become unbreakable.”

Jongdae watched as he pulled on the braided strand, the hold strong despite the force of his tugs. “You could have said that in our meeting.”

“That anger wasn’t going to just dissipate. It had to go somewhere. If not at you, it could have gone towards someone with an ear not meant to hear it. ” Yixing took Jongdae’s wrist and wrapped the strand around it. He tied the braid into a bracelet, nodding once as he had it secured.

Jongdae toyed with the woven bracelet, not sure what to say in response. “Thank you?”

Yixing stood, brushing off his pants. “It seems we are at an impasse. But if we are blades of grass…can’t they grow between even the tightest of seams? Soon, we’ll bloom out.”

It was a longer conversation than he had ever had with his former captor. Jongdae didn’t know what to make of it as the man slipped back inside. He chewed on the words in his head until they were meaningless sounds, until every subtlety and nuance was eaten away. The sun was cresting low in the sky when he finally stood, exhausted, and headed inside.


	4. Four

Baekhyun was meeting with Yifan, who was off duty for the evening. Jongdae still found his time without his guide limited, so he took advantage and continued his slow scouring of the estate. Even if it didn’t seem to be of use now, he had a great deal of the palace mapped out in his head. He’d already been toying with a few possible routes for their heist, those burgeoning ideas tucked away as he continued to learn of guards’ schedules.

A roar of anger jolted him from his thoughts, echoing to him from down the hallway. Curiosity and adrenaline surging through him, he briskly walked closer to the sound, only to find himself outside of one of Emperors Oh’s sitting rooms.

“He is under utmost protection at any time! He passed at least a dozen guards and you have the gall to attempt reassuring me with the news you caught him?” Emperor Oh’s voice was a hot knife, slicing through the quiet of the hall.

“Father.” Jongdae didn’t recognize the voice that spoke next, but it was clear from the title it was the emperor’s son, Sehun. “He has been caught, yes? Can’t we simply-”

“When there is a crack in the dam, you do not wait for the flood before addressing it.” He heard the shuffling of fabric, assuming the man was pacing.

If it was as Jongdae suspected; Kyungsoo had tried to escape and failed. Not that it was surprising. The longer he was able to see the songbird in his visits to bring him meals, the more Jongdae was certain he was human and desperate for freedom. If that was true, getting out of the menagerie alone was impressive. Kyungsoo had no knowledge of the grounds outside of his cage, no great physical prowess to evade capture.

This also was a crucial point in their venture. Were security tightened without their involvement, they could be shut out even further from their prize. Jongdae had to intervene. Pulse a fevered pitch in his ears, he slipped through the doors and immediately into the lowest, most formal bow he could muster.

“My Emperor.” He kept his voice full of humility, letting his fear hide in his belly instead. “I could not help but hear your laments. I am just a kitchen servant, but if I may help you, I wish to. I believe I know how the songbird was able to escape.”

From where he was forced to stare, Jongdae couldn’t see anyone’s faces. It was almost helpful, to focus on the floor. Silence was a heavy cloak, but it was finally pulled away.

“Rise. And speak quickly. I have little patience.”

Jongdae didn’t have to be told again. He stood, eyes darting about to take in all the parties present. The emperor’s expression was unnervingly calm, but his neck and chest were flush with anger, contrasting the cool gray of his robes. His heir, tall and thin, had a similar expression, but Jongdae could see how his eyes shone with innocence his father likely saw as weakness. Four guards were in the room as well, but one stood out.

It was the man from before, who had screamed at him during their previous meeting. Likely he was the plant to kill the emperor once the songbird was safely stolen away. His outburst had a stronger foothold with this in mind. After the assassination, each person involved would have to leave the country in a staggered manner as not to raise suspicion. Someone this close to the emperor would hardly be the first to be relieved of his post.

Focusing back on his task at hand, Jongdae bowed his head once in gratitude. “I travel around much of your estate for my duties, but I saw something odd one evening. I did not know it would be anything of importance until I heard your exclamation. I have seen a guard entering your harem for many nights now. I recognized him from retrieving the meal tray from the songbird. If he is as powerful as they say, that would be all the weakness he would need to take advantage of, yes?”

“That is a weighted accusation. Do you have any proof of your claims?” The emperor’s gaze felt like a vice around his windpipe, but Jongdae kept his eyes forward, his expression open.

Hands clasped in front of himself, Jongdae let his posture seem sincere. “No, only my word, but surely your concubines could confirm it. He may have threatened them, but I am sure if their emperor asked, they would speak the truth.”

Mulling over his words, the emperor went silent once again. The only movement in the room was from Sehun, who smoothed his hands over his robes, leaving behind the tell-tale glisten of sweaty palms. Jongdae wanted to smile at the young man to reassure him, but that wasn’t his role to play.

“You are to wait here, servant. I have much to attend to in the coming moments. I shall deal with you when I return.” The four guards moved towards the emperor then, Sehun in tow, and left him alone in the room.

Now that he was just with his thoughts and shaking hands, Jongdae let the nerves crash over him. His lungs greedily took in air and his heart drummed against his ribs. He’d woven truth and lies together seamlessly, but still he could not predict the outcome of his venture. Surely the guard would be killed, but what would come of his replacement, Jongdae didn’t know. He was only thankful his diligence with observing the watch had paid off.

Not sure if he should sit anywhere in the ornate room, Jongdae followed the emperor’s lead and began to pace, focusing on the fall of his footsteps against the rug at his feet and the slowing of his pulse.

He had no gauge of time, but it seemed mere moments after he was left behind the emperor had returned. His son was absent, but it seemed that the emperor had calmed significantly from before, although he rolled his shoulder as he walked. Jongdae tucked that away for later mulling and went again to his knees to bow.

“What you spoke was indeed truth, but at great risk.” The emperor’s voice drew closer and Jongdae glanced up to meet his gaze. “Stand. What is your name and title?”

Jongdae moved to his feet, rolling his shoulders back. “Jongdae. I work in the kitchens, mostly delivering the food about the palace.”

“Not anymore.” The emperor moved past him to a chair near the window. Jongdae turned to continue facing him. “As of tomorrow, you will become the other guard in charge of my songbird.”

In all the outcomes dancing in Jongdae’s head, this had not once crossed his mind. He was sure the surprise was evident on his face. “My Emperor?”

The man turned to look at him once he was seated. “It was a great act of loyalty you performed for me. Those who act in my best interest are always rewarded. And a reward it shall be. You’ll be moved to the barracks in the morning.”

Jongdae let his natural acting push forward. Hand to his chest, expression innocent and humbled, he made sure to smile in the most pleasant way he could muster. “I will do everything in my power to protect your treasure and honor this opportunity.”

Once he was dismissed, with word of where to report at sunrise, Jongdae took his leave. Adrenaline left him heady, like the time he and Lu Han had stolen three bottles of ceremonial wine and drank them all in one evening. He was one step closer to victory and had proven himself to the opposition. His detractor had to bow to him as an equal as he left the room.

He made his way towards a courtyard near the kitchens, smiling wide as he caught a glimpse of the sky, too dark with clouds to show the stars. “I’ll be back soon, my friend. One step closer. Wait for me.”

 --

Unable to sleep and confidence resurging after all that had come to pass the night prior, Jongdae was awake far too early. Rest wasn’t going to find him, so he collected what little he’d accumulated in belongings and gathered them in a satchel to take with him to the barracks.

Barely anyone else had risen, besides a few of the head cooks, and so the hallways were far sleepier than he was used to. Perhaps that is why he had let his guard down for the moment, allowing for him to be jerked back and shoved against the wall.

More prone to flight than defense, and the air knocked from his lungs, Jongdae was so taken aback at his attack that he barely realized it was Baekhyun who had apprehended him. The normally bright and cheerful expression the other man held was contorted into a venomous snarl.

“You’re a snake. An absolute bastard.” Baekhyun spat the words at him, fist curled tightly into his tunic. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

Jongdae put the pieces together well enough and tried to push himself from the wall. “I didn’t do anything. Kyungsoo escaped. I only did what I had to keep myself well-fed. You want the palace you have to work for it, right?”

Baekhyun shoved him back, firmer this time. “Don’t spit my words back at me! You’re a greedy hog. I don’t have the words to even express how disgusted I am with you and everything I…I shared my meals with you, my time and secrets just so you could-”

“You don’t know me, Baekhyun. Maybe it’s best you didn’t. My loyalties lie with the emperor.” Jongdae was so good at lying sometimes he even forgot there was truth left in him.

“I hope he makes it out next time, that you’re held accountable so that you’re the next body tossed off the cliff. I hope every damn bird picks your bones clean.” Baekhyun let him go, his hands trembling with rage.

Somehow, as their conversation continued, Jongdae felt dread sticking to his ribs rather than conviction to his cause. Baekhyun was all heart, yes, but he was acting oddly distraught just because Jongdae had taken advantage of the situation. “Baek-”

The other man had left him, his silhouette already halfway down the hall. Jongdae took a moment to steady his breath, to try and shake off the unsettling presence that had slipped onto his shoulders like stones, and made his way to where he was to meet his guide.

It was only once he passed Yifan, the tall man a somber shadow, that Jongdae began to understand the repercussions of the songbird’s attempt. Baekhyun’s anger seemed all but vindicated the moment Jongdae took in Kyungsoo. While he was hidden by robes and blankets, it was clear by the twist of his legs and swelling of his purpled ankles just why the emperor had been rubbing his shoulder last night.

Bile burned up Jongdae’s throat and his eyes stung. He was one step closer to saving Lu Han, while Kyungsoo was a flightless bird. Emperor Wang had made it seem like such an easy trade, but now in the morning light, where Kyungsoo’s gaze was to the sky with so much yearning, Jongdae felt that there was no victor, no freedom anymore.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the minor character death is referenced. It is offscreen and no details are shared. I just wanted to give a fair warning.

Guilt had overwhelmed triumph in him, and with his duties requiring him to spend large swatches of time in Kyungsoo’s company, Jongdae was drowning in remorse. He’d hear the man gasp in pain as he shifted on his bed; see the soiled linens and robes taken away as he couldn’t stand.

If Baekhyun was tending to the songbird, he spent every moment until he approached the cage staring down Jongdae as if he was the hammer that had broken Kyungsoo’s legs. His kindness prevailed otherwise. Jongdae could hear his whispered concerns, watched as he brought the little carvings Yifan made and showed them off to the injured man before placing them at his bedside.

Jongdae was so lost in his own feelings that he had forgotten there was any cause to celebrate. All doubt in his abilities had vanished, instead every man at their next meeting greeted him with fanfare and strong claps to the back. Even Minseok gave him an apology before they began their discussion. Jongdae managed to throw out a couple comments about needing time to gather information on his new position and this time no one spoke against him.

All this time in his own head was starting to wear him down. Jongdae was used to pouring himself out to Lu Han each night, leaving him ready for a new day of struggles and thoughts to fill him, but instead he was sagging and sopped with worries with no one to take them from him.

One night as Baekhyun left, his glare still digging into Jongdae long after he’d left the menagerie, Jongdae finally buckled under the pressure. He slid down against the bars of the cage behind him and put his head in his hands.

“Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo had rarely spoken with him, barely even talked to Yifan since he had been injured. His voice sounded rough from disuse. Jongdae felt it was only right to address him and brought his head up, turning around so he was sitting cross-legged, facing the cage. Here he was able to see the little wooden flock around Kyungsoo’s bedding and the man’s dark hair against the silk pillowed beneath his head.

“Yes?” He rested his forehead against the cool bars.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Kyungsoo moved up to sit, the action slow and deliberate. Jongdae could see his legs now and while it was clear he’d never be able to move easily on his feet again, he was surprised how well the injuries were healing. Some of that was likely also thanks to Baekhyun, who would try and wrap his legs when he was in to visit the songbird.

“Baekhyun told me what happened, and for what it’s worth, I don’t blame you. You didn’t tell the emperor to attack me.” Kyungsoo’s hands were in his lap, his back against the bars. There was something serene about him and the way the moon lit his face. For a moment, Jongdae could see why people thought he was a spirit, rather than a man.

The kindness of his words was not the balm on his heart it could have been. “I cannot say why, but…it was something I had to do. I am only sorry that it left you…like this.”

“What’s their name?”

Jongdae looked up, carefully hiding the shock of surprise from revealing on his face. “What are you talking about?”

Kyungsoo chuckled, his voice a little smoother now that he had used it for a few moments. “You saw what I was willing to do for my heart…it’s clear you have a similar motivation.”

His first instinct was to insist, as always, that Lu Han was not his lover. It was a common misconception held about their friendship, but at the same time Kyungsoo wasn’t wrong. His love for his friend, his brother, was a driving force just as strong as the songbird’s love for his guard.

“Lu Han.” While he couldn’t let out all of his feelings, something about Kyungsoo made him too easy to talk to. “Not a lover, but…he matters all the same.”

The analytical part of him, always calculating, said that Kyungsoo speaking to him like this was a good thing, meant he would trust him as their plan began to pull together. Jongdae was having a hard time acknowledging that when he was looking at a man who had been broken a thousand times over and was still trying to befriend one of his captors just because he was having a bad night.

“I hope that you get to see him again.” It took a great deal of effort for Kyungsoo to lie back down, but Jongdae knew he wouldn’t ask for help in doing so. There was a great deal of pride there, just as strong as the other walls that housed the songbird’s secrets. That was all the privacy he had, after all. Jongdae couldn’t blame him.

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness or your hopes.” Jongdae watched him still, his fingers moving to wrap around one of the bars.

Kyungsoo chuckled again and closed his eyes. “Maybe not, but you have them anyways.”

When the songbird finally slept, Jongdae took to his feet once more, staring out at the trees. Brimming with birdsong in the day, in contrast most evenings they were quiet. Even the sparrow that often frequented Kyungsoo in his cage was absent, likely nestled in one of the trees nearby. Jongdae’s thoughts took the silence as their own; a cacophony against the night.

\--

Another meal passed where Jongdae ate nothing, instead pawning it off to some of the younger boys working in the kitchens. He took the time while most were in the dining halls to sneak out one of the delivery doors and feel the cool grass beneath his feet. Most of his life had been spent outside; the crickets and breeze brought him some familiar comfort.

This time he wasn’t surprised when Yixing moved to sit beside him. Jongdae had since lost the grass bracelet the other man had made for him during their last conversation. As before, the first few moments between them were silent. The discomfort of all the conflicts in his head was loud enough, rubbing him raw like too-small clothing.

Yixing tilted his head back against the wall of the palace and closed his eyes. “Lu Han is dead, Jongdae.”

Jongdae had taken blows before, defending himself from other thieves and guards, but no elbow to the gut had felt as sharp as Yixing’s words. Before he could even try and register them, he was surging with fear guised as anger. “Don’t say things like that! What are you even trying to pull? I’m not laughing.”

“I’m not joking.” Yixing looked to him then, his expression uncharacteristically open. “The moment we stepped past the border gates he was slain.”

Hands beginning to tremble, Jongdae violently shook his head. “You’re lying. The emperor promised…”

Emperor Wang, a man willing to use superstition to hide an assassination, was certainly capable of going back on his word. Jongdae was just as much a pawn as anyone else; disposable and easy to use. For such a long time now he’d felt that the emperor was a fool, but the truth was far more sinister.

Closing his eyes, chest feeling so tight he swore his ribcage would snap, Jongdae let the words sink in. Yixing could be lying to him, but why would he at such a crucial point in their venture? The idea of Lu Han being dead, having been dead for months now, tipped every scale that held his emotions in check. Deflating, he held his head in his hands and wept. There was no doubt in him that the man he had been fighting so hard for had been lost from the beginning.

Silence was his only comfort. Yixing brought no hand up to rub his shoulders or hair. Jongdae thought back to his last moments with his friend, the hope in his eyes, and tried to cling to that memory. At least Lu Han had not passed in despair.

He was sure his grief would drown him out, like a candle in a hurricane, but somehow amidst it all Jongdae felt anger rise to the surface. Face still wet, he turned to Yixing. “Why tell me this? Why now of all times?! I could have turned back, I could have-”

Yixing’s smile was sad, disarming him enough to interrupt his thoughts. “And what would we have done? Died in a blind effort to save him? Would he have wanted that for you?”

Jongdae looked out to the barrier walls of the palace once more, hot tears still falling. He had no answer for that.

“I knew the plights of the men here. One missed the birth of his daughter. Another’s father is ill. I had heard of the songbird too, and I wondered what exactly his story was. So I decided to see for myself.” Yixing took blades of grass in his hands again, braiding them as he spoke. “I watched you stumble and fall, yet somehow manage to climb into the jaws of defeat and survive. But you’ve been struggling again. This time from something I can help.”

His attention went back to his former captor. No amount of observing could ever aid him in discovering exactly what went through Yixing’s head. Jongdae was certain of this. “Because…of my guilt towards Kyungsoo?”

“You can’t save your friend, but perhaps…you could save him instead.” Yixing looked to him. “I think, in fact, we’re the only ones who can. We can save every man here who yearns for home.”

Jongdae looked to the sky then, wiping at his face with both hands. “And what of me?”

“Even with Lu Han in your life, you had that question in your heart. I don’t know the answer. But I do think that doing the right thing would bring you closer to it than wallowing in grief ever will.” Yixing made another bracelet, just as he did before. Again, he tied to Jongdae’s wrist. “He’s with you now. He always has been. What would he have you do?”

Jongdae felt tears threaten to fall again, eyes stinging. Lu Han’s favorite constellation they named had been the deer. It was brightest this time of year.

“He’d want me to save him,” voice soft, Jongdae answered the question.

Yixing’s smile was bright, dimpling. It was warmer than Jongdae had ever seen it. “And I believe we can. Take your time tonight to settle, to mourn. I will speak with you again when you are ready.”

His side was cold, once Yixing left, but some of the storm inside him had faded. He’d felt so alone before, but Lu Han wasn’t going anywhere now. Fate had brought them together again, even if Jongdae desperately wished it could have been with them both alive.

Determination was nearly a palatable relief in him. “You know I’ve never been able to succeed in a plan without you, my friend. I need you now more than ever.”

The stars above him said nothing, but Jongdae swore he saw them glow brighter.


	6. Six

Even with a newfound fire blazing his chest, hope as kindling, Jongdae still had a great deal to consider. Before, he just had to sneak Kyungsoo out of the palace and safely with those who could transport him to Emperor Wang, while the assassins left behind did the far dirtier work. Now he had to somehow get Kyungsoo and himself both out while not alerting those involved that he had no intentions of bringing the songbird to the emperor.

Pulling this plan together made his head ache, too full of variables and possibilities to manage much else. While he had only worked with Lu Han in the past, he thought that perhaps it was time to call upon someone else for help. No one seemed more fitting for the task than the man who always seemed a step ahead of him.

It had been a week, not really time enough for him to grieve and gather his feelings, but he proceeded regardless. This time he approached Yixing first, finding the other man as he ate his afternoon meal, a grain of rice at the corner of his mouth. He didn’t seem surprised as Jongdae sat across from him.

“Mind taking a walk after lunch, cousin?” Jongdae snuck a small dumpling from his plate, popping it into his mouth.

Yixing’s sleepy expression sharpened in an instant and his smile dimpled. With his next bite, he licked the rice from his lips. “I’d be glad to.”

As they were surrounded by others as Yixing ate, they didn’t let their conversation drift away from safe topics, like young Sehun’s suitors and relationship rumors amongst the kitchen staff. It was only as they made their way outside to walk did they finally breach the more pressing matters.

“You have had questions dancing in your eyes since you approached me.” Yixing tilted his head up towards the warm sunlight. “Share them?”

“I’m surprised you don’t already know them. For every branch I climb, you’re near the top of the tree.” Jongdae stretched his arms behind his head. “I have thought of how our plans must change and I have concerns.”

Yixing hummed for him to continue, not addressing the comment on his impressive foresight.

Jongdae gave a quick glance around; thankful they were very much alone. Most spent their meals catching up inside, rather than out in the courtyards. “There are smaller details to refine, but the one stain on this immaculate plan is…the emperor himself. Won’t all these men be trapped here, if he doesn’t receive his prize?”

The other man, as usual, seemed to expect this question. “Ah, fair enough. I never did tell you of my thoughts. My apologies. Emperor Wang would like his trophy, yes, but in the end he cares more about his trade than anything. Surely you sensed this. My intentions were to return alone, informing the emperor that neither of you made the journey back alive. Kyungsoo’s injuries have been reported to him by the others in our circle, easy enough to have him pass away as we travel. And as for you…you panicked about his death, threatening to reveal the whole plot, and I had to kill you. It is a thin plan, yes, but only I shall bear the brunt of it, were it to go wrong.”

“I see.” Brows furrowed, Jongdae let the information steep in him. “You’re willing to take that risk?”

Yixing chuckled. “I am. He has trusted me thus far, and once word his plans have come through reaches him, I’ll be dismissed. He’ll be too busy bringing the others home and solidifying his new trade routes to concern himself further.”

Jongdae was certain none of their co-conspirators would like this plan, but luckily none of them had to agree to it.

“We just need to make sure they accept that only you and I should be transporting Kyungsoo…but I have not yet decided the best way to sway them.” Yixing adjusted his sleeves, thoughts clouding his features.

Luckily, Jongdae had an argument in mind. “The hollowed out cart is a brilliant strategy, but if they wish to bring so many along…it will be clumsy to arrange, and easily arouse suspicion. But were it just us with the cart…and more so, if we have two of our own _discover_ my body…”

Jongdae could see the moment understanding crossed over Yixing’s features. “Of course. It would strengthen the idea of Kyungsoo’s powers…and then your disappearance wouldn’t even be counted. Just mine, which might not even be noticed if Xiumin can write it off to others as I was sent for supplies earlier.”

“My body will quickly disposed of, when in reality I am bringing Kyungsoo to you. You can transport us out of the city, to a safe place, and then continue on your way. Even if you are apprehended later, an empty cart would be proof enough of your innocence.” Jongdae was beginning to see the sunrise on a seemingly endless night.

Yixing’s smile felt just as bright as daybreak. “We could start as early as next week?”

Jongdae shook his head. “Too soon. I have thought on this…if Kyungsoo needs to be seen as the songbird, we need there to be just cause for his escape. He doesn’t just do so every day, at least not since he was moved to the menagerie. Usually his attempts are guided by emotion. Emperor Oh grows weary of Yifan’s affections towards him…I don’t doubt that eventually he’ll replace him with another.”

“Ah, that’s almost too perfect. That certainly would be the motivation to push Kyungsoo towards vengeance on the palace.” Yixing looked at him, impressed. “Your reputation did not lie.”

A snort, and Jongdae looked back at him, exasperated. “And you had your doubts.”

“To my credit, I never expected the Thunderchild of legend to be so whiny.” Amusement made his eyes nearly sparkle in the afternoon sun.

Jongdae balked, fighting back the urge to whine in response. “It’s off-putting.”

“That it most certainly is.” Yixing’s grin grew wider with his teasing.

Yixing ran ahead before Jongdae could catch him, while his own dark thoughts had dissipated for just one brilliant afternoon. They’d return in the evening, just before sleep carried him away. He’d think of Lu Han then and dream of what was.

\--

His next shift left him basting in his thoughts, so caught up in them that it took Kyungsoo tapping his cane briefly on the bars near his head for him to turn his attention to his charge.

“Something the matter, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae turned to fully face the songbird, watching as the smaller man resettled his weight on his cane. He’d become fairly adept with the tool, although his gait was severely slower even with its help.

Kyungsoo’s dark eyes roamed over his face and Jongdae felt he couldn’t meet his gaze for too long. “It seems we’ve both been shaking the sorrow off. I had worried the day you came in with your eyes red.”

Jongdae’s initial reaction was to look away. His grieving was intimate, but at the same time after all he’d witnessed Kyungsoo experience, he supposed it was only fair the other man so much of him in return. He met his gaze once more before speaking.

“Lu Han...my friend, he...” Jongdae didn’t think he had to the words to finish the statement, however true it was.

For all he had been through, Kyungsoo’s capacity for kindness and empathy seemed endless. Jongdae knew he couldn’t reach the bars, but he was sure if he had been able, Kyungsoo would have placed an hand along his shoulder in comfort. His eyes spoke a great deal, but Kyungsoo voiced his sympathies as well. “After all you’ve done...and it ends like this. I am sorry, Jongdae.”

“You broke-” Jongdae’s voice trembled, sharpening with emotion. “-it doesn’t matter now. I have a new priority.”

Kyungsoo moved slowly to sit nearby, clearly indicating that he intended for the conversation to continue. “I spoke with Baekhyun, but we both know how stubborn he is. He kept asking me why I was defending you.”

“Seeing as I don’t understand that myself, I can’t blame him for wondering.” Jongdae moved to sit, leaning back against the bars. Like this, it felt almost as if he was talking with a friend.

For a few moments, they shared the silence. He watched some of the night birds swoop down to catch mice and bugs; the owls ever vigilant. Kyungsoo shifted to pick up one of the wooden birds in his flock. While they all were merely pretty to Jongdae, this one seemed significant. Kyungsoo found comfort through it; a fondness softening the corners of his eyes.

“I saw something in you far different than what draws me to Yifan or even Baekhyun. In you I see a mirror...I’ve never really seen anyone else to that seems to understand me half as well as you do, even if we don’t share words, breath like I do with them.”

Jongdae chuckled. “I told Baekhyun once we were trapped too, although our cages didn’t have bars. I’m used to slipping through those.”

Kyungsoo’s smile crinkled his eyes, smoothing the stern of his features. “Somehow, I feel you’re close to flying away anyways.”

There was a risk, telling Kyungsoo anything with their plan freshly arranged. The songbird was far quicker than he let on and too many vague suggestions he’d easily piece together. All that in mind, Jongdae knew he should lie like he had so many times before, but another part of him felt that Kyungsoo needed to have an idea of their escape.

He remembered one of the times he had to walk a beam into a noble’s estate. Both arms extended out for balance, he’d walked the thin line towards his prize. There’d been an art to placing one foot down solidly, then the other.

“Not alone.” Jongdae pulled some strands of grass from his pocket. They were half-braided into a bracelet, like Yixing had made him a couple of times previously. Somehow, it felt comforting to take the hobby upon himself. He found clarity in giving his hands something to do.

Kyungsoo hummed in confirmation. “Have a safe place to land?”

Snorting, Jongdae fumbled with his braiding, quickly righting his mistake. “Is there such a place?”

“That’s risky. Why would anyone join in such a venture?” Kyungsoo sat the small crane down with the rest of the wooden flock.

Jongdae chose then to strike, with Kyungsoo’s fingers still at the edge of the carving. “Because maybe then Yifan could be more than your swan song.”

The timing had the effect Jongdae had hoped. Kyungsoo faltered, slowly letting his hand fall back into his lap. “You can’t promise that.”

“No, but I can say my idea gives you more of a chance for that than you’ll ever have with you both trapped here.” He watched as Kyungsoo seemed curl into himself, like the clenching of a fist. His words weren’t about to soothe the other man anytime soon. “The emperor knows. I didn’t tell him, but he knows. It won’t be long now till he...”

Kyungsoo sighed softly, leaning his own head back against his pillows. “I haven’t wanted to dwell on it.”

“At the end of the day, I can only ask you to come with me and give you a chance. I think we both deserve one.” Jongdae gave a small smile, hopeful even as his stomach churned with all he had yet to prepare for.

Slowly, Kyungsoo returned the gesture. “That we do. You’ve certainly given me a lot to think about.”

“Try being in my head. I’d offer, but there’s no room.” Jongdae slowly stood. “You should rest. We can speak on this again some other time.”

A chuckle and Kyungsoo shook his head. “As if I could rest with such a conversation to chew on and swallow. Still, I’d rather not fall asleep on Yifan tomorrow. Goodnight, Jongdae.”

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae finished the bracelet. It didn’t seem like it would suit him and likely would wither before he could gift it to anyone. Perhaps it was for the one hand he couldn’t hold again. He wasn’t as good with silence as Kyungsoo was, but he shouldered it like a heavy cloak as he waited for the dawn.


	7. Seven

During the next meeting that Jongdae and Yixing were both present, they laid out their plans. They’d prepared for detractors, but the assembly seemed wholly supportive, almost eager. Jongdae felt they were alight with anticipation, the idea of their venture coming to a close like the sun cresting over the horizon after a night of storms. As they dismissed, most walked off in bright conversations, compared to the usual dread that kept them silent as they returned to their posts.

Minseok seemed the only outlier. He’d been oddly silent up until he commenced the meeting. Yixing seemed oblivious, but Jongdae knew better than to assume that was the truth. Still, his former captor left with a few others, all likely headed towards the kitchens. Jongdae lingered back, deciding to confront Minseok now rather than wait for things to unravel.

“Long day?” Jongdae stood from the crate he’d settled on; stretching his arms above his head.

Minseok’s gaze was sharp as he crossed his arms. “You’d silenced my earlier reservations becoming a guard for the songbird, but now...now you two are up to something. And I don’t know if it is in our favor.”

Running a hand through his hair, Jongdae tried to tell as much truth as he was able. “Believe me, besides Yifan and Baekhyun, no one wants to free Kyungsoo more than me-”

“Free isn’t in the plan, Jongdae.” Minseok cut him off, stepping closer, till they were barely a foot apart. “Free doesn’t get my men out of here. You’ve taken to using his name, taken a lot of care to push all of us into becoming bystanders.”

Jongdae wasn’t cornered, but he might as well have been. Still he kept his ground. Minseok’s presence commanded authority, but Jongdae had been bucking that for many years before this. “You always say my men. What about you? Don’t you want out too?”

The jump in topics worked, throwing the older man off balance. “That...hardly seems important.”

“We can call it a trade. I explain my place; you explain yours.” Jongdae knew that if he didn’t concede now, Minseok would drag him through the mud until he got answers. One more person knowing, especially someone as shrewd as Minseok, wouldn’t jeopardize anything. It could even become a benefit.

Being upfront seemed to have an effect; Minseok was a man who seemed to appreciate honesty, despite how easily he could lie. “I had nothing to lose, coming here. But now I do. Once this whole mess is settled, I won’t be returning. I’ll be proposing.”

Even with how the air between them was alight with tension, Jongdae couldn’t help but smile. “Joohyun? From the kitchens?”

It was really endearing, to see Minseok smile so sincerely. “If she’ll have me.”

“And yet, you still worry for the rest, who are desperate to return.” Jongdae understood. He’d been burdened with the same concerns. “I can promise you, despite what I intend, your men will return home. If not...the emperor has to know someone would spill everything like a shattered rice bowl and all of his grand trade plans would fall through. War might even-”

Minseok held up a hand. “Don’t even suggest a thing. I was promised more than just your intentions. What exactly are you and Yixing going to do?”

Jongdae could tell that the other man wasn’t going to stop pushing. “We’re going to free him. As free as any man can be in this world.”

“And of the emperor’s request?” Minseok moved again to cross his arms.

A snort, and Jongdae continued. “He’ll get what he really wants. He doesn’t need Kyungsoo for that.”

Silence answered him. Jongdae feared that he should have evaded Minseok’s interrogation after all, anxiety clenching like a fist in his belly. He’d played his hand, now it was time to see what Minseok took of his fold.

“No, I suppose he doesn’t.” Minseok met his gaze once more. “Good luck.”

Jongdae’s relief was palpable. “To you too. With Joohyun.”

“I don’t need your luck. Keep it for yourself. Just tell me how best we can help you. Last thing we need is this all falling apart because you and Yixing keep holding your secrets.” Minseok turned, heading towards the door. Jongdae regarded him with a great deal of respect, as he always did. Minseok was both one of the hardest and softest men he had ever met.

“Thank you, Minseok.”

The older man turned, giving him a pretty, wonky grin, before leaving the storeroom.

Jongdae took a moment to compose himself before stepping out. He wasn’t surprised this time, to see Yixing leaning against the wall near the door.

“It’s all taken care of. No thanks to you.” Jongdae elbowed the taller man as he started towards the kitchens.

He could almost feel Yixing’s dimpled smile, the other man moving to walk beside him. “I had no doubts.”

\--

A week later, Yifan was removed from his post. Jongdae was chosen to take his place as the main guard for Kyungsoo.

Adrenaline thrummed in him; like the strumming of a shamxian. Yixing met his gaze as they shared dinner that evening. In two days time, they would strike.


	8. Eight

The next days barely registered to Jongdae. He had spent most of his life in another world, scraping by to survive, and his only friend another like him. In an odd way having a home of his own, even one built on lies, felt comforting. He’d always told himself his anchorless life, adrift and without destination, was what he wanted. Lu Han’s death touched him every day, but even before he knew of it, Jongdae found he’d changed in a thousand other ways. While he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted...finding a home was a start.

While he’d not announced to Kyungsoo that today was the day of their escape, his silence had spoken enough. After nearly an hour without speaking to one another, Kyungsoo found his voice.

“Today?” He asked softly, his cane announcing his movements towards the edge of the cage.

Jongdae looked to him, nodding. “Today.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. “When?”

“When the guards check in on me before their shift change.” Jongdae smiled. “You won’t be here and I’ll be dead.”

The songbird raised a brow. “Faking your death?”

“You will be too. I’ll need your cane and a shred of fabric.” Jongdae gave a small grin. “And you getting out of your leash would be helpful.”

He expected Kyungsoo to share his amusement at how Jongdae had easily figured out that he could escape that much of his prison. The ring of lacquer wearing on the base his cane had been clear evidence of him using it to pry the hook from the ground. But the other man didn’t even smile. Instead, his gaze went to the floor.

“Yifan will think...” Kyungsoo’s voice trailed off.

Jongdae’s heart went to his throat. They couldn’t risk telling the former guard; Yifan would have insisted on joining them. They needed his sorrow as more evidence to Kyungsoo’s death being genuine. But that was hardly a consolation to the man who loved him.

“Yes.” Jongdae feared now that Kyungsoo would insist upon staying, shriek for the guards the moment they attempted his removal. “I know you have no reason to believe me, but I’ll find a way to bring you back to him. I promise.”

Kyungsoo still didn’t meet his gaze. After a moment, he brought his cane down, shakily removing the gilded spike from the floor. He was off balance, briefly, but able to finally right himself. Slowly he made his way towards his carved flock. He reverently picked up the crane and brought it to his chest, eyes closed. He then slipped it into his robes. When he opened his eyes again, he ripped at a portion of the garment, making his way over to Jongdae, handing it and the cane to him, using the bars to keep himself steady.

Jongdae took them both, voice soft. “Thank you.”

With one last look to the sky through the windows above, sun barely visible as night began to creep into the day, Jongdae saw the faint glimmer of the first stars of evening. He hoped that Lu Han could lend him his strength, his swift pace. Turning back to Kyungsoo, he took his lock-picking tool from his pocket and worked the lock open.

Slipping it back into his pocket, he brought up a hand to help Kyungso step out of his prison. The smaller man looked around at the foliage as if just one door really had separated him from the entire world, even if his surroundings hadn’t changed. There were no bars for him now.

“What-”

Jongdae interrupted him. “The guards will arrive in a moment. One is with us. He will check me, proclaiming I am dead. When they leave to alert the rest of the palace, I’ll carry you out through one of the servant passages. We have a cart waiting for us, a hollow place beneath a panel for us to hide inside.”

Kyungsoo looked to the scrap of his robes and cane. “And these?”

“I’m to leave them behind the willow tree. Another will take them and plant them near the cliffs.” Jongdae made sure Kyungsoo had his footing before taking the aforementioned items and tucking them securely behind the tree.

When he moved back to the songbird, he took his hand. “We have a place for you to kneel for now. The guards will rush out quickly. There is no need to hide too well.”

Kyungsoo nodded, allowing himself to be tucked away behind one of the larger trees, where a sizable stone also rested. Jongdae stepped back, looking around the tree from several angles once Kyungsoo was settled there. Unless one looked intently, there was no way he’d be seen.

Now it was up to him. He thought of the stars once more; of Lu Han. This would be their greatest success.

Moving back towards his post, Jongdae made sure it was clear Kyungsoo’s cage door was swung wide upon. Bracing himself for the awkward fall, Jongdae let himself collapse into a heap near it, forcing his body to remain in an unnatural, splayed position.

He kept his eyes closed, preparing to open them once he heard voices moving closer from the outside.

Zitao had a recognizable voice, soft and chatty as he conversed with the other guard. While Zitao was young, the other man was younger still and very much looked up to the senior guard he shadowed. His inexperience was to their advantage; he’d follow Zitao without question.

Jongdae waited until the last minute to open his eyes and began his best performance yet. Letting his eyes unfocus, he hadn’t seen the men approach, but he heard Zitao’s swear as he rushed towards him. The tall guard placed his hands at his pulse points, then in front of his mouth.

“He’s...he’s dead.” Zitao’s acting was impeccable. Jongdae would likely never get the chance to praise him for it.

The other guard’s voice was laced with panic. “The door’s swung open. I...the songbird, but...but how?!”

Zitao straightened and stood. “We have to alert the emperor. There's no time, come on!”

Their footsteps, brisk, grew softer until they’d left the menagerie.

Jongdae scrambled to his feet, rushing to where Kyungsoo knelt. Adrenaline surging in him, he was easily able to take the smaller man into his arms. Kyungsoo looped his arms around his neck, expression unreadable.

With all of the guards away from their posts, when Jongdae burst from the servant’s entrance, it was barren. His movements felt cumbersome, holding another person as he ran, but he managed to move faster and faster still, finally breaching the side door leading out to the delivery courtyard. It too was empty, this time of day just before the evening meal. Yixing had the compartment in the cart open for them, ushering them closer with his hand.

Once Kyungsoo was securely inside, Jongdae slipped in to join him. Yixing closed the compartment above them, enveloping them in darkness.

He could hear Kyungsoo’s breath, feel it against his cheek in the tight confines. He fumbled for a moment, then found the other man’s hand and held it tight. The cart lurched as Yixing put it into motion, the horses whinnying in complaint.

Neither celebrated their escape, every small halt of the cart causing their breath to catch in fear. Jongdae could not tell how long they traveled, even how much time had passed.

Once the cart fully stopped, it had felt to Jongdae like days had passed. The compartment was opened and the first thing Jongdae saw was Yixing. His smile was dimpling as helped Jongdae out of the storage space, before they both moved to help Kyungsoo do the same.

Yixing clapped him on the back, silent praise, but Jongdae turned his attention to the former songbird.

Now he was finally, _finally_ just a man. As he always should have been.

Kyungsoo was first drawn to the sky; his eyes seeming to hold all of the stars in their depths once he caught them in his gaze. Swinging his legs down from the back of the cart, his feet touched the cool grass, causing his attention to drift downwards. He wriggled his toes, his smile growing brighter and wider with each passing moment.

Jongdae didn’t think his chest could hold all that he felt. Overwhelming sadness, yes, knowing what all it took to give Kyungsoo his freedom. But there was joy too. He had stolen the gold of dignitaries, the supper of gluttons, and the vanity of the elite; but nothing was quite as beautiful as giving a man his life back.


	9. Nine

Again Jongdae had no inclination of when Yixing slept. While they continued their travels, Jongdae and Kyungsoo dozed in the back of the cart, but Yixing seemed unwavering as he led their horses forward. It was well after dawn when they finally stopped; Kyungsoo had taken to watching their passing surroundings with such wonder that Jongdae couldn’t find it in him to disrupt with conversation. Their stop did cause the former songbird to break his reverie, turning to look to Jongdae.

Jongdae just shrugged. Yixing did what Yixing wanted and usually it worked out, in his experience.

Yixing came around to the back of the cart as if summoned by the inquiry. “We’re here.”

“Here?” Kyungsoo looked around a bit more intently than before.

Jongdae’s expression mirrored Kyungsoo’s. They were a fair distance from the last town he’d seen, having stopped in what appeared to be a small farmstead. The barley and wheat danced in the breeze, soft greens slowly becoming gold. It was tranquil, far quieter than even the most somber days at the royal capital.

“I have friends here. They’ve offered to let you stay with them.” Yixing held out his hands to help Kyungsoo down to the ground. Jongdae knew making or finding a new cane for him was his first priority, once they were properly settled.

“Until I can return to Yifan.” Kyungsoo did not allow his statement to be taken as a question.

Yixing didn’t falter, still smiling. “Until then, yes.”

Jongdae slid down by himself, stretching his legs. It was then he saw two young men approaching from the house just beyond the fields. As they drew closer, he wondered if they were perhaps twins, but on closer inspection there were minor differences. One had stronger brows while the other had a more narrow jawline.

Yixing met them once they were close enough; greeting them with soft hugs and a mussing of each boy’s hair in turn even though they were taller than him. He gestured to each person as he named them, for ease of introduction. “It has been too long. Taemin, Jongin...these are the men I’m trusting you with: Kyungsoo and Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo was more unsteady without his cane, but he bowed slightly in greeting. Jongdae moved beside him, just in case he needed to lean against him, also giving a small bow.

Jongin was the one with stronger features and seemingly more shy. His serious expression unfurled like a flower when he smiled, even as he hid behind his...brother? Jongdae knew they were close, but was unsure of how their bloodlines met.

“Neither of them look like much help with the fields.” Taemin began to smooth his hair back, curious. “Can you cook?”

Jongdae perked up. His work in the kitchens had a use after all. “I did cook for the emperor himself.”

“That’s enough for me.” Taemin smiled. “My mother and father are away for the next couple of months. They make a pilgrimage to see my grandparents and the harvest temple this time of year. Jongin and I have tried our best, but...”

Jongin snorted. “We ruined the rice, Taeminnie.”

The two started nudging each other with their elbows, play fighting but smiling the whole time, even as Taemin took the other teen’s head under his arm and began to absolutely wreck his hair. “They would have had no idea!”

“Who cares if we can cook?!” Jongin’s voice was delirious with laughter as he squirmed in the other’s grasp. “Taeminnie!”

Yixing pried the boys apart with a fond roll of his eyes. “You’re not giving me much faith in leaving them here. That means behaving once I’m gone, yes?”

The two nodded solemnly, but Jongdae wouldn’t have been surprised to see their fingers crossed behind their backs.

Once he seemed confident in their word, Yixing looked away from the farmhands and towards Jongdae and Kyungsoo again. Jongdae surprisingly felt his chest tighten with a pang of sadness. In no way was Yixing a friend like Lu Han or even Kyungsoo, but he had found a place in Jongdae’s heart still. There was something about the other man that was as honest as it was a lie and that resonated within him a little too well.

Yixing was more gentle with Kyungsoo even if it wasn’t necessary. He gave the shorter man a small, tight hug and whispered something Jongdae couldn’t hear.

When he turned to Jongdae, he embraced him as well. Jongdae returned it, closing his eyes.

“Thunderchild.” Yixing’s voice was soft, almost resonant. “When one plants a seed, they see the fruits of their labor. Your harvest has been plentiful, but I assure you there is more to come.”

Jongdae sighed, knowing all too well Yixing would hide his sentiments behind riddles and wordplay. “I’ll miss you too, Yixing.”

The taller man’s dimple was almost more striking than his smile as he pulled back. “Good luck in both your journeys.”

With two more hugs for the farmhands, Yixing returned to the cart and began off towards the horizon. Jongdae wondered if he would ever see him again.

\--

Although the first few days were stilted, camaraderie formed between their impromptu group. Jongin and Taemin were gentle, hard-working young men with a lot of joy between them to share. As soon as their bellies were full of fresh stew and a gracious song from Kyungsoo, any misgivings seemed washed away.

Jongdae learned they were cousins, not blood brothers. Jongin’s parents had passed when he was a boy and Taemin’s family had taken him in. They were nearly brothers or so Taemin believed. Jongin seemed to share his sentiment, often dozing on Taemin’s shoulder after each meal.

Jongin had taken it upon himself to make Kyungsoo a new cane and help him find more suitable clothing. He fostered quite a fondness for the songbird, as many had before, and yet Kyungsoo still seemed unsure of what to do with the affection; possibly because it was so earnest. He was always thankful and graced Jongin with many sincere smiles, which seemingly was enough for the teen. Taemin teased that Kyungsoo liked him better, often leading to tussles before they all went to sleep. Only when Kyungsoo sang did they finally start to settle, calmed by his low, soothing voice.

Jongdae took to observing them all, as he didn’t have much else to do besides cook, but he couldn’t help but find himself watching Kyungsoo the most. As someone who had tasted freedom for most of his life, he couldn’t help but be envious at how Kyungsoo got to experience the world for the first time. His unabashed laughter, his first water fight as they all bathed in the nearby river; he would have so many stories to share with Yifan once they were brought together again.

It reaffirmed in Jongdae that Kyungsoo was just a man, though that didn’t quiet the possibility of magic that followed the former songbird. A sparrow took to nesting in the tree closest to their new home. While he could barely tell a lark from a swan, Jongdae swore it seemed familiar. When Kyungsoo stepped outside, it would follow him tree to tree, some brave moments even gracing his shoulder.

Perhaps...no, Jongdae decided not to indulge those thoughts.

As time continued forward, days passing, Jongdae had almost forgotten that this was not their home. He was busy preparing a fresh chicken (Jongin’s favorite) for their next meal, when Taemin rushed inside.

“A man from the capital-” his voice was breathless as he continued, “Kyungsoo, we have to-”

Kyungsoo was already to his feet when the man’s shadow silhouetted the door. Taemin stood in front of Kyungsoo, defiant and prepared, but when Jongdae finally took in the features of their visitor he only sighed with relief.

“This is a bit out the way for you, Minseok.” Jongdae placed his knife and bowls aside, washing his hands in a small basin before moving towards the door. “Taemin, you can go back to the fields. I’ll call if we need anything.”

Taemin remained a moment longer, giving Kyungsoo a small smile before contorting his pretty features into a scowl for Minseok. Jongdae knew it was meant to be threatening, but he could hardly imagine either of the farmhands as anything more than sweet young men. After a moment, he left the three alone in the house.

Kyungsoo seemed tense, but sat back onto the cushion he rose from earlier. Minseok stepped further inside while Jongdae started some tea.

“Cute kids. Yixing told me look for the princes growing among the fields and some other poetic nonsense about the river. I had to weasel out of him the damn name of the village.” He made his way to the table, sitting beside Kyungsoo. “Being free has served you well, songbird.”

Briefly showing his unease at the name, Kyungsoo met his gaze. “What of Yifan?”

The older man chuckled then, shaking his head. “Not even a greeting and you ask of him? You really are two of a kind. He is...as well as one can be. Last I heard, at least. That’s why I’m here. I have news to address to you both.”

Jongdae let the water heat and moved to take the place left between them. “Word reached Emperor Wang?”

“It did. Already many of the men who wished to return have done so, as the trade agreement has been signed. Young Sehun is doing well as emperor.” Minseok brushed a bit of dust from his knee. “And Yifan has been given reign over Durumi; a little village at the base of a valley. It’s about a three day journey from here. He took Baekhyun with him, so it likely isn’t a quiet place of contemplation like he had hoped.”

Jongdae stood after a moment and brought the tea over to them. “Can you take us there?”

“I would, but this alone was a trying journey. I have a new betrothed who is very serious about my time being hers.” Minseok teased, obviously very fond.

Laughing bright, Jongdae nudged the other man. “I’m not surprised.”

Kyungsoo stayed quiet, hands around his cup and expression cloudy. He didn’t move to speak, but Jongdae could read his expression well enough. He let himself ease away from his teasing, twisting the conversation back to Yifan. “I have not traveled such long distances, let alone in this country, and Kyungsoo needs aid in travel...”

“I will find my way back to him.” Kyungsoo’s expression...Jongdae did not have words to describe it, but he believed that not even a typhoon could sway him from his destination. “Crawling, if I have to.”

The conversation sobered, with his confession, only immediately to collapse back into mirth once Jongin and Taemin tumbled into the room. Apparently their eavesdropping hadn’t been as subtle as they had attempted. Jongdae laughed so hard his cheeks hurt; both Minseok and Kyungsoo sharing his amusement.

As usual, the farmhands had insults prepared and blame to point at one another, but Jongin eventually turned to address the men at the table. “We have a cart. You don’t have to crawl. I know the way to Durumi.”

“As do I.” Taemin stepped in front of his cousin. “And I’m faster.”

Jongin snorted. “You went once when we were seven. I went just two years ago with uncle.”

Minseok sipped his tea. “You might be better off on your own.”

Both boys gaped, not expecting this of their guest. Jongdae finally was able to still his laughter. “And you do know the farmwork better, Taemin. You can best manage it while we’re gone.”

Finishing his tea, Minseok stretched his arms. “So it is settled, then. You’ll be leaving.”

“In the morning?” Kyungsoo still had yet to touch his tea.

Jongin nodded, pride high in his chest and the raise of his chin. “Before the sun even crests.”

“Will you be fine heading back now, Minseok?” Jongdae took the man’s cup, already sure of what answer he’d receive.

Minseok stood. “I could have sent a letter, but I worried about what would happen were it to fall into the wrong hands. Unless you have more to ask of me, that is all I have to say.”

Kyungsoo stood as well, bowing to him. “Thank you...for coming all this way.”

“And for not killing me when you had the chance.” Jongdae added, grin sharp.

The older man laughed brightly, the sound far softer than the sharp of his gaze. “We all have our regrets. Safe travels.”

“To you as well.” Jongdae gave Minseok a nod, watching as he left as swiftly as he arrived.

A strange silence washed over the household. It held tension, unlike the still of the morning sun. Kyungsoo moved to sit once more and both of the farmhands were far too quiet. Jongdae was unused to so many goodbyes.

“I’ll see you again.” Kyungsoo broke the silence. “Both of you. Yifan will help me, I’m sure.”

Taemin smiled, but the gesture seemed a bit remorseful. “We’re not worried about that. We can also come to you, but-”

“We’ll miss you.” Jongin finished. His expression was uncertain, like a dog wishing to be pet but not sure of how to allow that to happen. “Jongdae too.”

“Always an afterthought.” Jongdae drank the rest of his remaining tea, hiding his grin behind the brim of the cup. “Perhaps I should just stay.”

Taemin tilted his head thoughtfully. “You’d be welcome to. Something to think about, at least.”

It was certainly something to consider. He’d made a vow that he’d get Kyungsoo back to Yifan, but beyond that he had no more promises to fulfill. Kyungsoo watched him thoughtfully, but didn’t interject.

Taemin, perhaps the tiniest bit more observant than his cousin, took Jongin by the shoulder, leading him back outside. “We still have work to do, especially if we have to get you ready for their leaving tomorrow.”

Jongdae stood, moving back to his meal preparations and leaving Kyungsoo alone at the table. Silence grew between them, but this time no one moved to break it.


	10. Ten

Despite usually waking like a petulant child, eager for five more minutes of sleep, Jongin rose without complaint the next morning. The farmhands had packed the cart up the night before, meaning all that remained were the farewells.

Taemin gave Kyungsoo a tight hug, lifting him briefly off the ground and grinning as he helped him settle again on his feet. When he turned to Jongdae, he had a question on his lips. Jongdae brought the young man in for a hug before he answered. “I know I always have a place here, but I think I need more time to be sure that’s...really what I want.”

“Your loss, then,” Taemin teased, not heartbroken over the news. “I expect a visit as well. Or for you at least to cook for us when we come to see you, wherever you end up.”

Jongdae understood Yixing’s affection with the boys now, as it took all he had not to ruffle Taemin’s hair. “I think I can manage that.”

Taemin walked with them to the edge of the fields, waving even as they crested the hill and out of sight. Jongin seemed a little uneasy, like Kyungsoo without his cane, and he focused on their horse rather than looking back.

While he didn’t use it to his advantage as often as Jongdae did, Kyungsoo was just as observant when it was needed. Turning towards the young farmhand, Kyungsoo started to sing one of the work songs he’d learned from their stay. Jongin shyly joined along, his laments carried off with the tune.

As the first day of their journey ended, Jongdae volunteered the night watch while they camped in a clearing. He settled back against his pack, thankful it was a clear night. He busied himself with naming each constellation he could make out this time of year. Perhaps once he settled, he’d make a proper chart. While he had many memories with Lu Han, the nights they spent together creating star names were some of his fondest.

Even if they seemed as if they moved, the stars really just spun alongside the earth, or so some claimed. Jongdae did not know enough of the universe to know for sure either way, but it made him wonder if there really was somewhere that felt like home. With Lu Han, it hadn’t been so apparent how lost he felt because he had love and friendship, but loneliness wore him down like the ocean against the coast. 

\--

He never ended up waking another to take over the watch, so much of the next day and a half he spent dozing in the cart as they traveled. He only woke again as sunset began to paint into the horizon in night. Jongin smiled at him, handing him some dried meat and fruit.

“We’re close. Perhaps a little under an hour on foot, but I wanted to wait until Kyungsoo wakes.” Jongin smiled, taking some more dried berries for himself. “You want to see something amazing?”

Jongdae chewed thoughtfully on his meal. “Amazing?”

Jongin nodded to a nearby tree. “That’s the sparrow. The same one that had nested in the tree by our house, that landed on his shoulder. You sure he’s not really a songbird?”

“Sometimes, the truth is far more enchanting than any story or magic, Jonginnie.” Jongdae gave the younger man a wry smile. “But if you’re expecting me to argue that away, I have no answers.”

They spent the rest of their meal in silence. So lulled by the comfort, the quiet of the evening and his current company, Jongdae didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he stirred awake much later in the night.

Groggy, he reached for one of the water skins they had brought, only to realize the cart held one body less than before. Kyungsoo was gone.

At first, Jongdae assumed the other man had simply needed to relieve himself, but his pack was gone as well. Panic started to thread between his ribs as he stood from the cart. Surely were there a theft, a kidnapping, there would have been a scuffle. Jongdae and Jongin would not have been spared. Looking around, Jongdae noticed the soil was still damp from a recent rain. He saw the footprints, just one set, and the clear indention of Kyungsoo’s cane.

His smile was soft, knowing only Lu Han could see it and judge him. “Impatient, isn’t he?”

He moved back towards the cart, gently shaking Jongin’s shoulder. “Jongin. Kyungsoo’s decided that waiting till morning wasn’t good enough.”

“Huh?” Jongin’s hair was mussed from sleep, face puffy and eyes clouded over.

“Kyungsoo left without us.” Jongdae chuckled, handing him the water skin so he could wake properly. “Luckily he didn’t have to crawl.”

The farmhand drank half of the water skin, sitting up in a rush. “He shouldn’t run off on his own. We don’t know the area and he gets off balance easy without his cane. What if he got hurt?”

Jongdae climbed back onto the cart as Jongin returned to the seat up front. “I’m sure he’s fine. We’ll catch up soon enough.”

Kyungsoo on foot certainly wouldn’t match their pace with the cart. They reached Durumi as most of the houses had gone dark for the evening. It was easy enough to find Yifan’s new home, as the baron’s house was the only one alight and far larger than the others.

Stepping down from the cart, Jongdae let Jongin tend to the horse as he approached first. Knocking briefly, he rocked back on his heels as he waited for an answer.

Baekhyun, in his night clothes and rubbing his eyes, answered the door. His soft, sleepy expressing hardened quickly enough. “You-”

“Brought Kyungsoo back, yes. You can thank me for that after we rest.” Jongdae gave a playful grin, hoping to ease his former coworker.

The other man didn’t take the bait. “You can sleep with the horse in the stable. The other can come in.”

Jongdae slipped inside anyways, waving Jongin in behind him. “Thanks, Baekhyun. Nice to see you again too.”

Jongin bowed in greeting and apology behind him, Jongdae could see it as he slipped off his shoes, but he wasn’t too worried about winning Baekhyun over yet. Trust was earned back, something Jongdae had started to discover in much of his soul-searching.

Hair ruffled like feathers, Baekhyun huffed and moved in front of them both, once their shoes were removed. “Follow me.”

As they moved down the hall, Jongin shadowed him, letting out breathy whispers of awe as he took in the ornate carving work and paintings on the walls. Likely this was the most immaculate place he had ever been to in all his life, besides perhaps a temple.

They stopped outside a door where soft conversation bled out into the hallway. Jongdae recognized Kyungsoo’s dulcet, smooth voice and Yifan’s gentle lilt. Baekhyun called their names before pushing the screen aside, allowing them entry.

Yifan was a man brought back from the brink; a wilted flower finally tasting the fresh rains of spring. He looked at Kyungsoo with such reverence that even Jongdae, with no inclinations towards the former guard, felt envious.

If Kyungsoo had seemed ethereal before, he was now like a star; his fingers intertwined with Yifan’s as if he never intended to let go. Radiant, glowing; his smile was heart-shaped and open with joy. “I’m sorry if I worried you...I just...I couldn’t wait any longer, when I saw how near we were.”

Jongin bowed to Yifan, like the proper young man he was, remembering his place. “I’m just glad you made it safely. You could have woken us.”

“Like you woke me.” The smaller man teased. “Please, come sit. We can recount our story to Yifan together.”

Baekhyun hurried off with a comment about making more tea. Jongdae teetered then, as if at the edge of the roof and ready to jump to the street below.

“I’ll go help him. Start without me. I’ll jump in with all the good bits later.” Jongdae gave a grin, feeling the corners of his lips curl, before following Baekhyun down the hall.

Huffing once more in annoyance, Baekhyun tried to close the door to the kitchen in his face, but Jongdae caught it, sliding it back open. “It’s almost as if you don’t want me here.”

“I don’t. There’s no almost about it.” Baekhyun began to pour water into the kettle, brows furrowed as he worked brusquely. “I don’t want your stories or excuses or-”

“Then don’t take them.” Jongdae leaned against the wall, watching as the other man began to arrange enough cups on the tray for all of them, Jongdae included. “I didn’t expect bringing Kyungsoo back would magically make you trust me. I made a promise and I kept it. That’s all.”

Baekhyun looked up at him again, expression this time unreadable. “Yifan trusts you. Kyungsoo trusts you.”

“In their minds, I reunited them. While I know I also am the reason they were separated in the first place. Well, not me exactly. But I had to...and hopefully in the next few days, I can express why.”

For a brief moment, the only sound was the crackling of the fire, as it began to boil the water. “You intend to stay here?”

Jongdae nodded. “For a little while, at least. I kept my promises to everyone I could. Now I...well, I honestly don’t know. I imagine one day from now, a year from now, and I see nothing.”

Baekhyun slowly placed the teapot on the tray, frowning briefly. Jongdae could nearly taste the words unspoken between them, but in the end Baekhyun just shoved the tray into his arms. Apparently he was to do the dirty work, while he was here.

“I don’t know if that’s an honest answer, but I’m learning to expect that, with you.” He didn’t smile, but his expression was slightly less resigned as he slid open the door for him. “I’m not going to let my feelings about you get in the way of their reunion. At least not tonight.”

Jongdae bowed his head in thanks, carrying the tray into the hall. A truce was a truce, even if just for the evening.


	11. Eleven

For a man of so few words, Kyungsoo made sure to speak at length on their adventures. Jongdae did indeed join in with background that Kyungsoo would not have known, Jongin nearly dozing on his shoulder as he had heard this all before. He smoothed the younger man’s hair as they told of their story. The tone was light, mostly due to their safe arrival, but Jongdae faltered when he spoke of Lu Han. He couldn’t meet any gazes at the table, but he felt their weight.

Eventually, Jongin started to make noises in his sleep and it was decided they could speak again in the morning. Yifan helped Kyungsoo to his feet and Jongdae had no doubts where he would be sleeping tonight. Instead he wondered if Baekhyun really would toss him to the stables. Throughout their discussions, he never was quite able to read the other man’s expression and gauge it.

Once Jongin was roused, at least enough to get him up and towards place to rest, Baekhyun led them to a smaller side room down the hall. He pulled more blankets and mats from a chest, smoothing them out until all three could rest comfortably.

Jongdae worried sleep would evade him, but he thought of Kyungsoo’s open smiles, the way he unfurled like a flower in spring, and he felt pride wash over him once more. The feeling was warm and he found sleep far easier than he had in many weeks.

\--

While he seemed sad to leave Kyungsoo behind, Jongin’s eager pacing near the cart was evidence of just how much he wished to return to Taemin. Jongdae was fairly tired of goodbyes at this point, but he managed to give the taller a tight hug and indulged by ruffling his hair.

“Only get in the best sorts of trouble, you hear me?” Jongdae teased, reveling in the teen’s scrunched face and squirming. “If you’re good I’ll make you chicken when you visit us.”

Jongin gave him one of his brightest smiles in return. “I want a whole chicken for myself.”

Jongdae laughed. “If I do that then Taemin will want two. You’ll cost us an army of hens.”

Kyungsoo’s farewell was far softer, but that suited him. He smoothed Jongin’s mussed hair and kissed his forehead, thanking him for everything from his cane to their journey back to Yifan. Jongin was flustered, color high in his cheeks as if the sun was stronger in the sky above them, rather than just cresting the horizon.

Yifan thanked him as well with far more than words. The young man’s cart was laden with gifts to give to his brother and family for aiding in Kyungsoo’s safe return.

Like Taemin had days before, Jongin waved until he was out of sight. Jongdae wondered if it was a mistake to stay as they all returned inside. Yifan and Kyungsoo held hands, making their way out towards the gardens and Jongdae stood there in the hallway, just as lost as before.

Baekhyun nudged him with his elbow. “Come on. If you’re going to be any use around here, you’d better get familiar with everything.”

Surprised, but grateful, Jongdae let Baekhyun drag him back outside. The little village was just beginning to stir to life. There was a butcher’s shop, a smith, and many farmers selling wares. A seamstress waved at Baekhyun, her wispy gray hair blowing in the morning breeze as she cupped his cheek. Apparently Baekhyun’s charms had won over her and many of the others in the village as he shamelessly flirted with her.

“Ah, don’t wound me with promises of your heart. I know I’m not handsome enough for you.” He grinned, moving to kiss her knuckles.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, but he found himself smiling too. “Isn’t that what you just said to Aunty Lee just two houses before?”

Baekhyun elbowed him in the stomach, Jongdae whining in response, and the woman began to laugh so brightly that it was as if she had become ten years younger. She then promised to work on some more clothes for Jongdae once she was finished with her current work. Yifan had given Baekhyun a list of things to pick up, including more clothing for Kyungsoo, so she was fairly busy.

It was nearing the middle of the day by the time they returned back to the estate. Baekhyun had loaded Jongdae down with most of their supplies, grinning over his shoulder at his suffering. “This was a slow morning. Tomorrow is when one of the merchants from Gongjag visit.”

Jongdae glared, but there was no heat in the gesture. “When am I going to repent enough for lying to you?”

Baekhyun opened the door for him, allowing him inside, and tapped his lip. “Probably never. Changing your mind on staying with us?”

If this was some strategy to get Jongdae to run away, Baekhyun didn’t really need to try. Besides stealing, and perhaps now cooking, that was what Jongdae did best. His instincts had lead him into the den of two emperors and allowed him to survive, so he didn’t ignore them when they told him that he needed to stay even if he didn't know why. But were it not for that, he’d likely already be gone.

“Worried I’m going to outshine you, Baekhyun?” Jongdae slipped each shoe off, still balancing all that he carried without dropping a single piece of fruit. “There’s always room in my shadow for you, if you’re apprehensive about that.”

Baekhyun seemed to vibrate with energy, no matter what emotion it charged. Right now it was irritation, but finally Jongdae was able to see a bit of amusement dancing bright in his eyes. “You’re so smug. It looks terrible on you.”

“Better than it does on you.” Jongdae countered, heading towards the kitchen with their supplies.

Baekhyun swore behind him and Jongdae nearly did drop their purchases, but only from laughter.

\--

While he had been hired on as a head of the house staff, when he first was chosen by Yifan to accompany him, the two quickly learned that such a small estate hardly needed a lavish assortment of people. Jongdae could have discerned this on his own, but Baekhyun filled him in once their bickering from earlier ceased.

“If he has company, sometimes we ask some of the locals to come help out, but usually it’s just us. Emperor Oh did stop by once, when we settled in. The whole town was in awe. Aunty Lee still talks about that day. But he and Kyungsoo were close, so I think he felt some sort of kinship with Yifan because of that.” Baekhyun was washing the rice this time, having made a sniped comment about not wanting to hear Jongdae whine about pruned hands again. “Yifan said they might send word to him when they leave next week.”

Jongdae blinked. He wasn’t used to being so out of sorts with the comings and goings of where he stayed, but he had been distant from Kyungsoo since their arrival. It was only fair to give Kyungsoo some privacy with the man he worked so hard to return to. “They’re leaving?”

“Just for a small visit to Yifan’s mother.” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed as he caught some stray grains of rice with his pinky. “Is being alone with me that terrible of a thought?”

It wasn’t. Actually, Jongdae wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Excited, possibly, but he just couldn’t put his thumb on why. Usually answers didn’t elude him so much. In most endeavors, he had all of the tools laid out before him for his disposal and hardly had to do more than slide them where they belonged. Navigating his own feelings like this was new territory. Lu Han was likely laughing at him, finally having discovered Jongdae’s weakness: emotions.

“I managed it at the palace...I’m sure I can handle it here.” Jongdae continued to cut the radishes, but he looked up in time to give a quick grin.

They worked in companionable silence, for a bit, until Baekhyun cleared his throat. The action seemed deliberate to get his attention, so Jongdae turned to him again.

Indecision clouded Baekhyun’s soft features. His mouth turned into an almost frown before he opened it, only to close it again.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae sat his knife down.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun started, words tumbling out of his mouth. “About...Lu Han. You had to lie and swindle and risk your life time and time again only for it to...turn out like this. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t...”

He trailed off, briefly, as he dried his hands on a nearby towel. With a sigh, he continued. “I was the only one who tended to Kyungsoo, who could tend to him besides Yifan. I saw the breaking of his body and spirit. It blinded me from seeing anything else. Even when he told me then, all I could feel was anger. He was hurt and I was too.”

The latter confession surprised him. “You were hurt?”

“Everyone likes me, Jongdae. But...not that much, you know?” Baekhyun seemed to struggle voicing his thoughts, but he trudged on regardless, hands folded in his lap. “I’m always second and the way you spoke with me, laughed with me...I thought maybe I was first to someone. But then that day came and I felt again like I was just means to an end. Honestly, don’t lie to me it’s true, I was. But not because you had any choice in it.”

After a moment, he began to rinse the rice again. “I just have to wonder, if all you’ve said is true, what you would choose now.”

Jongdae was silent for a moment, his thoughts caught like a fish in a net. “I made the choice to stay. The boys, Jongin and his brother Taemin, they told me I could stay with them. But I chose to come here.”

“Why?” Baekhyun always cut to the quick, when he wanted to, for as often as he danced around with his pretty turns of phrase.

“I told you before, I don’t know.” Jongdae was starting to believe he did know, deep down. But he wasn’t allowing himself to see. It was hard to be honest with himself when he had been lying for so long. “But as soon as I know, I’ll tell you.”

Baekhyun seemed to accept that, finally putting the rice on to cook. “I hope I’ll like the answer.”

Jongdae watched his expression, the glow from the fire warm against his cheekbones and eyes. His chest felt tight, all of the sudden, like he was teetering at the edge of a river; one push and he’d fall right in.


	12. Twelve

It was easy, to fall into life at the Wu Estate. If anything, Jongdae found delight in banter with Baekhyun or from teasing Kyungsoo at breakfast when he caught sight of a new hickey blooming against his neck.

Kyungsoo would go red to the tips of his ears, but smile shyly behind the rim of his teacup, Yifan’s hand tracing circles on his knee.

Jongdae grew fond of the village too. It reminded him of a garden. Grandmother willows and strong oak grandfathers watching over the rest of the garden as it grew out. A new house was built for one of the Kim families; their youngest son and his wife now expecting and their old home already too tight for them all. Jongdae and Baekhyun both joined in helping assemble it, returning home with sore arms and sweat soaked through their shirts. Yifan and Kyungsoo prepared their meals rather than the other way around; dinner crested with laughter and stories.

Jongdae had always heard that family was made by blood and ancestry, but now he felt it was made of something far stronger; perhaps even four men connected by the strings of fate.

He’d expected Baekhyun to be far colder to him, but he was surprised in the other man’s ability to heal and forgive. After their morning working on the Kim’s house, already their relationship began to feel as it did before. The jokes became softer, their evenings spent snickering in their room, too busy sharing stories to fall asleep. Baekhyun would prop his chin on his palm, hair soft and falling in his face, while Jongdae felt something stirring in his chest. It felt akin to birdsong or the flutter of wings.

Yifan had to run errands for his position one morning, asking Baekhyun to join him, and so breakfast was between Kyungsoo and Jongdae alone. The next day Yifan and Kyungsoo were leaving to visit Yifan’s mother and the former songbird seemed nervous about the journey.

“You stole the hearts of nobility, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae smiled, playing with the slices of vegetables atop his rice. “Surely one woman can’t be that intimidating.”

The smaller man seemed to find that hard to believe, skepticism sharp with the rise of his brow. “I knew what they wanted of me. I can always sing, but I’m an injured man who has to hide away for his safety for the rest of his life...what can I offer someone like Yifan?”

“If his mother cares about that, I hardly doubt Yifan would be the man he is now. Surely she has just as much love in her heart as he does. And that means she has plenty for someone who makes him as happy as you do. Maybe you’re too close to see, but I’m not. It’s almost disgusting, how happy you both are.” Jongdae took another bite of his meal. “Some of us are miserable, lonely old thieves.”

Kyungsoo’s expression softened, only to shift to knowing amusement. “Your evenings spent talking with Baekhyun hardly sound like suffering to me.”

“No, but-”

“I bet it hasn't occurred to you in the past few days that you don’t have to stay. That you’re free to leave any moment you wish to.” Kyungsoo sat his cup down, his gaze seeing straight through the places Jongdae hadn’t dared to look. “Maybe you don’t know where home is, but I think you know where your heart might be.”

For once, Jongdae seemed out of words. They flew out of his grasp, feathers caught in the wind. Memories fell open like a book in his lap. He saw Baekhyun tearing open a tangerine for them to share, brows furrowed as he made sure to peel off all of the stringy bits with his nails. The open, rectangular smile when he laughed, how the sweat of a hard morning’s work caught on his throat and cheeks; Baekhyun was many things, some Jongdae didn’t even remotely understand, but he captivated him. He was a man unimpressed by songbirds and palaces, but caught up in the beauty of Baekhyun all the same.

Kyungsoo touched his arm, smile all too knowing. Jongdae wasn’t sure about all this honesty, but seeing the other two men in love…

“I can barely trust myself. I’m still learning to.” Jongdae didn’t feel hungry anymore, setting his chopsticks back on the table. “How can I expect...”

The other man was quiet for a moment, expression thoughtful. “I still get nightmares.”

Jongdae turned his attention to him, knowing that Kyungsoo had a lot to share.

“You heard them, before, but you never asked. One night Jongin was so afraid...they had to be terrifying if my cries woke him with how deep he sleeps.” Kyungsoo took his cup in both hands, staring at the table but also beyond it. “Even now, in Yifan’s embrace at night, I feel the gilded bars around me...closing in like a vice, the tether a noose around my ankle. Some nights still I see the wild flash of Emperor Oh’s eyes before he brought the hammer down against my legs.”

There was nothing to say, nothing he could say. Jongdae let him continue.

“You don’t love someone for perfection.” Kyungsoo met his gaze. “I know I worry about meeting his mother, but I don’t worry that Yifan loves me. When I wake in the night, trembling and lost in the fog of memory...he rocks me in his arms and sings to me. I never expected to find beauty again in music, after all I went through, but I found it again in Jongin and Taemin’s work songs, in Yifan’s uncertain tenor. Maybe I’ve become too confident, finding a happy ending to my story...but I think you can too. I believe you’ll find your truths, Jongdae, and your love too. If that’s what you want. This time you don't have to steal them.”

After such a speech, Jongdae didn’t think any of the words in him were enough to start conversation again. Kyungsoo didn’t break their silence, but his expression was comforting. Jongdae found himself eating the rest his breakfast and waiting till Kyungsoo finished his own to give the smaller man a tight hug.

“Sometimes I wonder,” he whispered into the younger man’s shoulder, “if maybe you aren’t a songbird after all?”

Kyungsoo chuckled, hugging him back. “Whatever I am, I’m happy. And I hope someday you’ll find yourself saying the same.”

\--

Baekhyun leaned against him, sleepy as they waved goodbye to Yifan and Kyungsoo, traveling to share their stories with Yifan’s mother. Jongdae fondly ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. They were going to have a lot less to do, with their baron and his songbird gone.

“What shall we fill our days with now?” Baekhyun asked, leading the way inside. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head, a slice of his back peeking through as his shirt rose.

Jongdae tapped his lips. “I don’t know about the day, but I do know about the night.”

Both of Baekhyun’s brows rose to meet his hairline. “Do I want to know?”

With a shove, Jongdae started to laugh. “Do you really think that little of me?!”

“It’s an honest question! You still haven’t answered it!” Baekhyun stumbled back, but quickly rebounded to the balls of his feet, prodding at Jongdae’s chest. “If it’s that Chae girl you’re after, she’s already courting half of town, so you’ll have to wait in line.”

More laughter, and Jongdae found his cheeks were beginning to ache with amusement. “For your information, I’m going to start mapping the stars.”

Apparently, this wasn’t the answer Baekhyun expected, as he visibly deflated. “The stars?”

“Lu Han and I named them. We didn’t like the pompous, bloated stories for some of the star shapes, so we made our own.” Jongdae finally stopped laughing, but his smile remained. “I’d even considered writing down our many adventures. You’ve only heard half of them.”

Baekhyun seemed to soften, at his confessions. He smiled, taking Jongdae by the wrist. “You’re going to need a great deal of ink and parchment, then. I know just where we can buy them.”

Luckily they hadn’t removed their shoes yet, because Baekhyun had him already out the door, letting go of him once he was certain that he was following.

Jongdae rubbed the skin of his wrist, thumb tracing over the bone, as he smiled.

\--

They slept in the mid-afternoon, so that they could rise as night fell and sit out beneath the stone bench in the garden. Paper smooth beneath his hands, spread out over the slab, Jongdae recounted and pointed out each cluster of stars. Baekhyun asked questions, scrunching his nose as he looked up and traced out the shapes with his hand stretched towards the sky.

He could read and write, although he was hardly as adept as Kyungsoo was, and Baekhyun knew a bit as well. Sometimes the two would frown together, wondering if their characters made sense, before agreeing this would be fine for a first draft. They’d need many more evenings in different seasons before they’d even begin to finish their task.

Satisfied he’d remembered as much as he was able for the evening, Jongdae leaned back, both arms behind him as he tilted his head skyward.

Baekhyun took to lying in the dew-soaked grass, hair likely damp but he didn’t seem to be bothered. Jongdae turned and caught the bright of the moon in his eyes; crescented and radiant.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve coated the sky in stories.” Baekhyun spoke after a moment, bringing his gaze to Jongdae. “But what of that one?”

He pointed to a smattering of stars just above the treeline of the garden. Jongdae couldn’t recall any name that he and Lu Han had given them. “I don’t think we named it. At least not that I remember. You’d think we’d have not left the sky untouched, but there is a great deal to see.”

Baekhyun smiled, then, turning his attention to the arrangement as he drew a shape in the sky with his fingers. “The Thief’s Smile, then. It almost looks like your lips, curling in on both ends.”

Jongdae imagined thin, glowing lines traced between each star. He could see his own mouth smiling down at them. His throat and chest felt as tight. He had to close his eyes.

“If I’m in the stars.” He spoke softly, barely audible over the cricket song. “Then where are you?”

“Don’t be silly.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I’m the moon. I’m a moody shapeshifter, never too far away, even if you can’t see me.”

Jongdae still had his eyes closed, but he heard shifting in the grass, the brushing of fabric before a cool hand cupped his cheek and jaw. When he opened his eyes, Baekhyun was barely a breath away from him.

“They say the moon brings madness, too. And I’ve felt a bit...” Baekhyun’s voice trailed, but he didn’t look away or lower his hand. “I’ve felt mad. The push and pull of how I feel like tides. I was drawn to the man who whined at the palace, secrets in his eyes. I hated him later, as I thought he was colder than the stone floors beneath our feet. And then he returned and suddenly I was a full moon again, as I saw those secrets revealed...brimming and afraid.”

Jongdae turned then, pressing a soft kiss to his palm. “You don’t have to fear me.”

The other man’s breath caught, with the gesture, and his eyes fell closed. “Prove it to me.”

He’d only ever kissed once, he and Lu Han unsure of what it felt like and learning very quickly that while it was a pleasing sensation, it didn’t feel right between them. This time, with Baekhyun’s lips soft against his own, Jongdae felt he really was painted in the stars, the moon’s cold glow on his cheeks.

“I will.” Jongdae spoke as he pulled back, just far enough to catch his breath. “Every day.”

Baekhyun lingered then, seeming to almost sway even as they both were on the ground. After a moment, he stood, offering his hand for Jongdae to take.

“We’ll start tonight.” His voice was low, soft like the night breeze.

Jongdae took his hand, and his heart too, and stood with Baekhyun to return inside.


	13. Thirteen

The next morning Jongdae woke to soft kisses to his forehead and nose, each cheek. Just before Baekhyun brushed their lips, he woke fully. He made the softest sound into the other man’s mouth just as Baekhyun settled his weight above him, hands splayed on his chest.

“Morning to you too.” Jongdae nipped Baekhyun’s lower lip.

Wriggling his hips, Baekhyun grinned. “Thought you might enjoy that. Better than the rooster’s crow, for sure. I wondered if you wanted breakfast?”

“Mmm. Give me a few moments and I’ll join you?” Jongdae let his hands slide up Baekhyun’s thighs, tracing circles along his hips.

Baekhyun leaned down for one last kiss, before finally climbing off of him to stretch. As he redressed, Jongdae took in the lithe of his body, found it striking in the soft light of morning as it bent and curved to fit each garment.

Once the other man left for the kitchens, Jongdae took some time to sit and wake up proper. He still felt caught in the stars and dreams. He half expected to wake again, this time alone and to Baekhyun’s bedroll unfurled beside his, instead of them having shared.

He took his time in stretching, in starting to dress, when he heard a knock at the front door. Sure Baekhyun would get it, he continued his lazy redressing, only a moment later to startle at Baekhyun’s exclamation.

“Jongdae!”

Barely dressed, Jongdae slid open the door with a crack, adrenaline surging as he rushed down the hall to where Baekhyun stood at the entrance, face pale and knuckles white against the doorframe.

Lu Han stood facing him.

Jongdae’s vision swam with tears, almost immediately as soon as he was certain his mind wasn’t deceiving him. Propelled by emotion, he rushed out, took his friend into his arms and wept. Lu Han, corporeal and breathing beneath him was never even something he had left himself dream was possible.

“Lu,” Jongdae’s voice was wet, breaking. “I thought-”

Lu Han nodded, his own words faltering. “I did too.”

Jongdae pulled back, still waiting for all of this morning to be some sort of lie, the worst sort of nightmare, but Lu Han stood in front of him, soft-eyed from crying and just as he appeared so long ago when they last were together.

“How?” Jongdae asked, not wanting to shun such a gift but also spiraling at the presence of his dearest friend. “Are you tired? Please, come in.”

Baekhyun stepped back, allowing the two to enter. Jongdae briefly caught his gaze. It reminded him of gray clouds, promising of rain. He’d soothe that storm once all began to settle. His mind was far too scattered for it to hold so much, at the moment.

“I hate to be a poor guest, but could we sit? I have so much to explain. And apparently you do too.” Lu Han nodded to Baekhyun, smile wry.

Flushing, Baekhyun cleared his throat. The marks on both of their necks left nothing to the imagination, Jongdae was sure. “Tea for three instead of two. I can manage that. I’ll meet you in the sitting room?”

Jongdae stopped him with a touch to his wrist, just as he began to turn away. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” Baekhyun’s expression lightened, just briefly, before heading towards the kitchen.

Lu Han continued to smile knowingly, but remained silent as they arranged themselves in the sitting room face to face. Jongdae felt the scrutiny, his friend taking in the slope of his nose and the weight of his burdens. It had been so long that they both had changed, even without discussing it, that much was clear. Lu Han had always been by his side, and Jongdae never would have asked for anything different, but it seemed the distance had almost been good for him. There was a color to his cheeks, a strong hold to his jaw that he never had when they had been together.

“Yixing told me you were...that you...” Jongdae started, unable to ignore that twisting agony that had been sitting with him ever since he’d been told of Lu Han’s passing. “I’d seen him lie, seen him be honest almost as well as me, but it just felt so real.”

Lu Han’s hands were in his lap. He looked down. “That night, when you promised to steal the songbird...the guards returning me to my cell laughed at how gullible you were. I’d never been so afraid. Of dying yes, but also that you were going to your possible death for nothing. I screamed and wracked the bars with my arms for hours. One of them even slapped me, threatening to cut out my tongue, but he was stopped.”

Jongdae hung on every word.

“Yixing came then. He told them he’d take over so they could get something to eat. After the hell I’d made them suffer through, they gladly took the reprieve. I then hurled all my anger at him. It was his fault you’d been caught, that you were going into such danger. He let me wear myself out, standing almost as if he was carved before me, before asking me calmly if I was done.”

A laugh startled from him, Jongdae almost able to picture it. “I’m...not even surprised.”

Lu Han smiled too, running a hand into his hair. It seemed lighter now, perhaps from the sun. “He pushed some clothes in at me, those of a guard, and a pendant. He told me I was going to get out that night. I would take a horse along the westernmost road out of the capital until I reached the town of Liming. There I’d give the pendant to the old couple that ran the farm there, where I’d stay until he came for me.”

“As you can imagine, I said I wasn’t going anywhere without you. He was far too patient with me. The guards could have returned at any moment. He convinced me, bluntly, that our only fates if let the emperor have his way...were for us both to die. I made him promise to me, even if I didn’t trust him, that he’d save you too.”

Jongdae reached over, linking their hands.

Lu Han’s expression softened. “He told me to act as if I belonged, that no one would look and see a thief if I didn’t think I was one. We walked out to the stables without more than a nod from others as we passed. He had a horse waiting, packed with supplies and a map, before sending me off into the night.”

“And of course, not wanting me to know, in the morning everyone acted as if you were still there...” The pieces began to fall together. “You made it to the farm safely?”

“Oh yes. The Zhangs were lovely people. I worked hard, but I was treated as if I was their own grandson too.” Lu Han paused, as Baekhyun entered, giving the man a small bow as greeting. “As time passed, months dragging, I feared he’d never return. I worried that I had left you behind again. Just as I did the night...”

Jongdae thought back to the night of their last theft together. Yixing had Jongdae pinned down, trapped. Lu Han stood wide-eyed, unmoving, until Jongdae shouted for him to run. It was all in flashes, so strong Jongdae could still feel Yixing’s weight on his back and the silk in his hands.

“I told you to go.” Jongdae’s voice was firm. “I would have never been upset you chose to survive. Those were the risks of what we did.”

Baekhyun handed him a cup of warm tea. Jongdae smiled over at him, grateful for his presence, even if it was silent.

Lu Han sighed. “That didn’t stop me from feeling guilty. I worked the fields and watched the stars.”

“I watched them too.” Jongdae smiled softly. “Baekhyun and I started writing out our stories. I’ll have to show you.”

Baekhyun grinned. “They’re only legible because I have better brushstrokes.”

Elbowing Baekhyun, almost causing him to drop his cup, Jongdae snorted. “At least I got the characters right.”

Lu Han seemed to enjoy their banter, not interrupting to finish his story. Baekhyun was the one to further prompt the conversation, handing a cup to him as well. With a grateful thanks, he sipped at it and continued. “Yixing finally came, with word that you’d not only freed the songbird, but that you were safe and well. He told me you’d stayed behind and asked me where I wanted to go. I had no doubts it was back to you, my friend.”

“Lu.” Jongdae felt so touched, unable to meet his gaze.

“He brought me to the border himself with a letter for you and a map of where to go.” Lu Han fished into his shirt, pulling out a rolled parchment, handing it over to him. “And then I found you again, just as he promised.”

Jongdae immediately began to unroll the text, Baekhyun’s chin resting on his shoulder to read it as well.

_Jongdae,_

_Did I not tell you that you would reap a splendid harvest? I’m sure you’ve got strong words for me that I very much deserve. But in my deception, you helped save Kyungsoo, Yifan, Minseok, and more who you yet do not know. This is not the last we shall speak, my friend, of that I am certain. I do hope you finally let Baekhyun win you over proper._

_Until next we meet,  
Yixing_

Shaking his head, Jongdae was hardly surprised by anything anymore. And Kyungsoo thought he had been optimistic about his happy endings. Jongdae might have had him beat in abundance.

“So you really did steal the songbird?” Lu Han asked, curious as Jongdae lowered the letter.

Letter sat aside, Jongdae linked his hand with Baekhyun’s and smiled. “I did. In a few days time, you can meet him yourself. But for now, I’ll tell you the story.”

\--

That night, Jongdae woke as he felt Baekhyun leave the bed. Groggy, it took him a moment to stand, following the other man out into the garden. Baekhyun sat on the bench just the night before where they shared their first kiss.

Jongdae sat beside him, quiet. Tonight the winds were stronger, almost drowning out the cricketsong. Baekhyun’s hair blew slightly into his face and he closed his eyes.

“You still aren’t second, Baekhyunie.” Jongdae brought their hands together, bringing the other man’s knuckles up to kiss them.

Baekhyun turned to smile at him, and the clouds in his eyes seemed to have blown away with the breeze. “I know.”

Jongdae raised a brow. “You do?”

“I worried, for a moment. You forget what journey we made it through and what lies you spoke to me before.” Baekhyun moved closer, resting his forehead against Jongdae’s. “I mostly wondered if you’d want to go back home.”

The word held a great deal of meaning in Jongdae’s life; a man of two countries, of almost two lives. He’d been searching so desperately for roots that he’d been blind to what lay cleanly above him. The stars too, had a home, but they moved across the blanket of night each season. The moon had many phases, but each face would return once more to kiss the ground below.

Home was a feeling. It was Kyungsoo’s songs; Yifan’s calloused hands. It was in Jongin’s jaunty work songs and the dimple of Yixing’s smile. It was Baekhyun’s soft lips against his own and how Lu Han looked when he laughed.

“Would it be too much if I told you that my home is you?” Jongdae brushed their noses.

Baekhyun chuckled, the breathiest sound. “I worry about my pride. That’s far too much to put on one man.”

“Not just you.” Jongdae teased. “But also entirely, wholly you. Not just where you rest your head, but where your hand is for me to hold. Wherever that may be.”

They kissed then, a promise written by both the stars and the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, this has been my longest piece of writing I’ve ever completed to date and I hope you enjoyed the adventure. I’ve never been more proud of my own writing. Please feel free to ask any questions you’d like and I’ll gladly fill you in on as much as I can, save for what might be revealed in the final piece of this trilogy. (It will probably be written a long, long time from now, and will be Sehun’s story of coming to be emperor and beyond.)
> 
> I’ve got two smaller stories I want to work on next and another massive project akin to Kyungsoo Kinktober that I’m lovingly calling Soo Saptember. It’s gonna be so hokey and sappy and cheesy. I can’t wait to share it with you all later this year.
> 
> I want to thank you all for sticking with me. Writing chapter by chapter and posting them as I go has been an interesting journey. I don’t know if it’s better or worse than posting it all at once, like I did with Drown in Your Kerosene Eyes, but I’m glad I tried it. Many of your comments were so encouraging and inspiring. I’m so grateful. I feel I’m fairly good at communicating thoughts when it comes to story and characters, but I struggle when it comes to myself. Hopefully you can all feel the love I have for each and every one of you now, regardless. 
> 
> Thank you. Truly, thank you.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. <3


End file.
